Un alma obstinada en tenerte
by raikos
Summary: Ayano actuó por amor a sus amigos y hermanos, a pesar de que nunca supo lo que realmente sentia. Despúes de su muerte las trajedias siguieron y las personas que se amaban fueron cruelmente separadas. A pesar de todo lo sucedido, sus almas romperian la barrera de la muerte para reencontrarse con quien siempre habian amado. Contiene Shintaka, Haruaya y derivaciones (Shinene-Kuroaya)
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: juramento antes de una tragedia.

-Ayano-

Como cada vez que las clases finalizaban Shintaro y yo fuimos directo al aula de clases especiales, con la intención de encontrarnos con Haruka y Takane sempai. Al llegar a la puerta de su aula noté como Haruka dibujaba y Takane dormía con sus audífonos puestos.

-¡Buenas tardes! - salude agitando mi mano.

-Buenas tardes- repitió Shintaro pero de forma menos enérgica.

-B-Buenas tardes- dijo Haruka sempai cerrando rápidamente su cuaderno de dibujo en forma nerviosa.

Shintaro tranquilamente se acerco a Takane sempai y levanto con cuidado uno de sus audífonos.

-¡Hola Takane!- Takane sempai salto de la impresión y al notar que Shintaro no se podía contener la risa descubrió que fue él quien la despertó.

-¡Oe idiota!- Takane sempai agarro a Shintaro del cuello de su camisa.

Yo y Haruka sempai reíamos de cómo les encantaba pelear a esos dos. Sabíamos que era inútil intentar separarlos o calmarlos, así son ellos.

-Ne Haruka sempai, ¿Qué dibujabas antes de que Shintaro y yo llegáramos?

-Haruka-

¿Qué le responderé? No puede saber que la dibujaba a ella…

-¿Sucede algo? Parece algo rojo ¿se siente bien?- decía Ayano-chan con un tono de preocupación.

-N-No es nada, no hay de qué preocuparse- negué con mis manos y con un tono de voz nervioso

-¿Seguro?- Ayano-chan se veía tan tierna cuando se preocupaba por mí, su sonrisa ladina y esos ojos brillantes en busca de una respuesta… ¡e-eh debo concentrarme!

-Sí, estoy bien…- busque mi cuaderno y sin que ella lo notara arranque una hoja, la que contenía su dibujo –Toma, puedes ver mis dibujos-

-Takane-

Genial, desperté de mal humor gracias al idiota de Shintaro. Tsk, no deja de gritarme.

-¡Déjame en paz!- le grite agitando mi puño.

-tsk ¡tu déjame en paz!- grito el idiota mirandome con desinteres.

Este maldito Hikkikomori le gusta pelear.

-¡Consíguete una vida!- le dije mientras me voltee para no verlo a la cara, entonces pude ver como Haruka le pasaba su cuaderno a Ayano.

-Lo dice lo chica que saco segundo lugar en un torneo de videojuegos- dijo Shintaro burlonamente.

-Pero aun así tú me lograste vencer, eso te hace alguien con menos vida- dije con actitud triunfadora mientras le mostraba mi lengua.

-Al fin reconoces que soy mejor que tú- dijo Shintaro con una sonrisa burlona y una ceja arqueada.

-N-No molestes Hikkineet- dije desviando mi mirada sonrojada de aquel pelinegro. ¡Odio que me haga sentir así!

-Shintaro-

No hay nada mejor que molestar a Takane después de clases. Ayano y Haruka estaban hablando y como me aburrí de molestar a Takane camine para hablar con ellos.

-¿Qué haces Ayano?- Me acerque a ellos y note que Ayano dibujaba algo en el cuaderno de Haruka.

-Mira Shintaro-kun, somos nosotros- dijo la chica de la bufanda roja mostrando un dibujo de cuatro personas algo… deforme.

-Mejor no te dediques al arte Ayano- dije entre risas mirando aquel dibujo.

-Oye…- dijo Ayano haciendo un puchero.

-Esta bromeando- dijo Haruka en un intento de consolarla.

-Shintaro idiota- murmuró Takane moviendo su cabeza en desaprobación.

-Es solo una broma- respondí molesto. ¿Ahora quienes son los que no tienen sentido de humor?

-Ayano-

Bueno, Shintaro-kun tiene razón, no soy muy buena en el dibujo, pero es algo divertido que puedo hacer con Haruka-sempai

-Yo creo que es lindo- dijo Haruka sempai con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿En serio?- dije esperanzada al recibir mi primera critica buena.

-Sí, de hecho me lo quiero quedar… ¿puedo?- me sentía muy ruborizada, a las personas normalmente no les gusta como dibujo pero… él se lo quiere quedar.

-C-Claro, si quieres- le sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa. Escribí mi nombre detrás de la hoja y se lo entregue.

-Creo que se está haciendo tarde, ¿Qué tal si nos vamos? Mis hermanos deben estar preocupados- pregunte, y todos asintieron.

-Se está oscureciendo, vamos rápido- dijo Shintaro-kun algo molesto.

Salimos de la escuela y nos pusimos a caminar por la obscura vereda hasta que me detuve frente a una casa con un par de luces encendidas.

-Aquí es mi casa, ¡adiós chicos!- dije moviendo mi brazo mientras caminaba hacia mi hogar.

-Adiós- dijeron al unísono los chicos y Takane sempai.

Luego de despedirme, abrí la puerta de mi casa y me quite los zapatos.

-Llegue- dije mientras caminaba hacia el comedor algo agotada.

-Bienvenida- dijeron mis queridos hermanos y hermana mientras me saludaban con un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día hermana?- pregunto Kousuke tomando mi bolso y caminando a mi habitación para dejarlo.

-Bien, estuve con Shintaro-kun, Takane y Haruka sempai. También hice un dibujo de los cuatro juntos, aunque me salió algo feo. Respondí mientras caminaba a la cocina y reía.

-¿Sigues siendo amiga de ese Hikkikomori? Dijo Shuuya mientras reía, pero antes de poder responderle Tsubomi ya lo había golpeado. No pude evitar soltar unas risas, cada vez que Shuuya decía algo que me molestase se llevaba un golpe de Tsubomi.

-Chicos, ya es tarde ¿Qué hacen despiertos?- dije mientras comía una manzana que estaba sobre la mesa.

-Esperándote, no nos gusta cuando llegas tarde- dijo Tsubomi algo preocupada.

-No tienen por qué preocuparse de mí, soy una heroína ¿No lo recuerdan?- dije con un tono rudo mal hecho, lo que causo en ellos unas risitas.

-Pero…- ¡nada de peros!- interrumpí a Kousuke antes de que terminara su frase.

-A dormir y punto- dije con firmeza y los tres menores fueron en fila a sus habitaciones. Suspire y tire a la basura lo que quedaba de la manzana que comía. Fui directo a mi habitación, pero un sonido me llamo la atención, era mi padre.

-Deberías irte a dormir- dijo fríamente. El ha estado actuando de forma muy extraña hace unos días.

-S-Si- dije cabizbaja apartándome del camino de mi padre, que al parecer iba hacia la cocina. Cuando lo perdí de mi vista entré rápido a su habitación y vi algo encima de su escritorio. Al acercarme note que había una carpeta con algo escrito en ella y fotos… de Takane y Haruka. Extrañada me puse a leer lo que decía, cada palabra era más horrible que la anterior.

-¿P-Padre?- susurre, el nunca haría algo así. En pánico abrí unos cajones y encontré lo que necesitaba, en el cajón había un libro de tapa azul, una foto de Mamá y sus pinches. Me lleve las tres cosas y salí corriendo a mi habitación y de Tsubomi con el corazón acelerado. Tsubomi ya estaba dormida. Me tape con las sabanas y me puse a leer lo que parecía ser un diario, escrito por mamá. Lo que leí parecía ser el cuento que me contaban cuando pequeña, pero luego del cuento había una clase de investigación sobre medusa, una serpiente que tenia pensamiento propio y que conseguía deseos. Hablaba también de cómo obtener poderes a través de… ojos rojos. A mamá le encantaba este cuento, pero según esto lo investigo siguiendo hechos reales, y a mis tres hermanos. Lagrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos al recordar aquellas noches en que me quejaba por escuchar el mismo cuento cada día.

-¿Ayano?- pregunto Shuuya desde la puerta con preocupación.

-Shuuya… ¿Qué haces despierto?- dije mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas.

-Yo… escuche un ruido- dijo algo triste. Suspire y lo tome de los hombros.

-¿Puedes guardar un secreto?- le dije susurrando mientras el asentía. Le conté todo lo que decía el libro de mamá, y que podría estar relacionado con la actitud de papá.

-Debes proteger a Tsubomi y a Kousuke, promételo- dije de forma seria con un semblante triste.

-P-Pero hermana, para eso estás tú…- dijo confundido mientras me tomaba la mano.

-Tienes razón, para eso estoy yo- dije soltando unas pequeñas lagrimas mientras en mi rostro se creaba una sonrisa penosa.

-Si yo no estuviera ahí, ¿los cuidarías? - dije cubriendo con mis dos manos la suya.

-C-Claro, somos una familia- dijo desviando su mirada avergonzado.

-Buen chico, ve a dormir- lo dirigí hacia la puerta, le bese la frente y luego la cerré.

-Shuuya-

No entiendo que acaba de pasar, ¿Qué piensa hacer Ayano? Debo ser fuerte, y no decir esto a nadie, aunque me haga un mentiroso. No pude dormir bien por las palabras incrustadas en mi mente. Siento que es mi culpa por ser un monstruo, pero a Ayano no le gustaría que yo piense así. Debo confiar en ella.

La noche termino y no había conciliado bien el sueño, pero actué como si nada y me despedí de Ayano que iba a la escuela. Después de unas horas sin poder relajarme y con mis hermanos despistados fui a la habitación de Ayano y debajo de su cama estaba aquel libro azul. Lo saque y me puse a leerlo. Lo entendí.

-¿Hermana? -

Corrí a toda velocidad hacia su escuela.

-Ayano-

Luego de despertar más temprano que de costumbre agarre los pinches de mi madre y me los coloque al lado izquierdo de mí cabello, guarde el libro azul bajo mi cama a partí a la escuela. Escribí una carta que tenia escrita mi despedida a Haruka sempai y la guarde en mi bolsillo. Al llegar a la escuela choque contra Takane-sempai, ella estaba corriendo.

-¿Takane sempai, pasa algo?- dije que preocupación al ver a la hiperventilada chica.

-Haruka… esta en el hospital. Esto es por mi culpa, el se desmayo y no lo noté.- dijo la chica de coletas con unas lagrimas en los ojos.

-Tranquila, no es tu culpa- dije en un intento de consolarla. –Aunque deberías estar en el hospital con el- dije extrañada, Takane sempai nunca lo dejaría solo.

-Fui a buscar sus cosas, Shintaro está con él- dijo secando sus lagrimas.

Creo que ahora es el momento.

-Takane sempai, cuando vuelva al hospital… por favor dele esto a Haruka sempai. Dije entregándole un sobre de papel. Takane sempai lo recibió un poco confundida.

-Debo ir a… ordenar unos papeles, mande saludos de mi parte- dije mientras volteaba moviendo mi mano para luego caminar.

-Haruka-

Esta mañana me desperté un poco mareado, pero sin tomarle importancia me levante y antes de ir a la escuela uní el dibujo que hizo Ayano y en el que dibuje a Ayano los con un clip y los guarde en mi bolsillo. Llegue a mi aula y vi a Takane, dormida como de costumbre. Me senté en mi silla y me quede esperando al sensei. Después de un rato mis mareos se hacían más fuertes hasta tener que apoyar mi cabeza contra la mesa.

-T-Takane…- susurre con la poca fuerza que me quedaba y me desmaye.

Desperté en un hospital recostado en una camilla y con Shintaro-kun a mi lado.

-¿Shintaro?- pregunte en voz baja llamando su atención.

-¿Takane y Ayano?- pregunte al no ver a las dos chicas cerca.

-Takane fue a buscar tus cosas y Ayano no ha llegado al parecer- dijo con un tono de desinterés.

-Takane-

He estado mucho rato durmiendo con mis audífonos puestos, al despertar pensé en hablarle a Haruka, pero cuando voltee.

-¿Estas dormido?- no recibí respuesta alguna de parte del chico.

-¿¡Haruka!?- moví sus hombros pero no reacciono. Se había desmayado.

Rápidamente lo intente levantar, pero no había caso. Era muy pesado y alto. Llame a emergencias y a Shintaro. Estos dos llegaron rápidamente. Emergencias llego en su auto y los medicos subieron a Haruka a la ambulancia.

-Shintaro, ve con él- el pelinegro asintió y se subió al vehículo.

Me puse a correr por los pasillos para buscar las cosas de Haruka, pero golpee a alguien. A Ayano.

-¿Pasa algo?- dice ella un poco aturdida. Le conté todo lo que había pasado y que los dos chicos estaban en el hospital. No pude evitar soltar lágrimas llenas de culpabilidad. Ayano me consoló y me dio un sobre para Haruka.

-Está bien, no es tu culpa, ve al hospital y entrégale el sobre a Haruka- dijo mientras se despedía diciendo algo sobre papeles. Agarre el bolso de Haruka y corrí al hospital. Cuando llegue Haruka estaba hablando con Shintaro con ojos entre cerrados.

-Haruka-

Veo a Takane entrando a toda velocidad a la habitación con mi bolso en sus manos. Ella me entrego un sobre de papel un poco arrugado. No comprendía porque me lo paso.

-La escribió Ayano- dijo Takane entre jadeos de cansancio por correr tal distancia. Tome el sobre con delicadeza y lo abrí para leerlo.

**_"Querido Haruka sempai:_**

**_Hay algo que amenaza la felicidad de mi familia, de Takane-sempai y de usted. Pero no se debe preocupar porque yo me encargare de salvarlos. Seré la mejor heroína y daré mi máximo esfuerzo. Si otra persona está leyendo esto, realmente lo siento mucho._**

**_-Atte: Ayano Tateyama"_**

Después de leer aquellas palabras quede anonadado. ¿Que está pensando esta chica?

-Ya eras mi heroína- susurre apretando el sobre contra mi pecho y cerrando mis ojos. Después de eso escuche gritos hasta que todo se volvió negro.

-Shuuya-

Luego de descubrir que Ayano iba a hacer algo así corrí a su escuela. Debo detenerla a toda costa.

Llegue a su escuela y fui a buscarla a su aula, no estaba ni ella ni su amigo Shintaro. Empecé a entrar en pánico. Busque en los baños, aulas y comedores. Ella no estaba, había un solo lugar en el que no había buscado. Corrí hacia el último piso de la escuela, un área que se caracteriza por no ser techada. Ahí estaba mi hermana, sentada en la baranda que la separaba de una horrible caída, hablando con alguien que alguna vez fue mi padre.

-Ayano no lo hagas, por favor no tienes que ser la heroína haciendo esto- grite de forma desesperada.

-Shuuya por favor…- dijo cabizbaja Ayano.

-¡Dijiste que no nos abandonarías jamás!- estas palabras solo creaban una mueca en la cara de mi hermana.

-¿Qué piensas hacer niña? Haciendo esto no salvaras a nadie- dijo aquel monstruo riéndose burlonamente.

-Dímelo tú, deseas matar a mi familia y amigos, pero qué harías si… yo tuviera ojos rojos- dijo Ayano mientras se estiraba hacia el lado contrario del edificio. Esto recién dicho causo molestia en el monstruo.

-¡No lo hagas! No vale la pena…- digo intentando convencerla.

-Si tengo ojos rojos y el no puede obtenerlos entonces no matara a nadie más- dijo Ayano con unas lagrimas asomándose en sus ojos.

-Shuuya, cumple tu promesa ¿Sí? A pesar de tener miedo debo ser fuerte, por ustedes porque… los amo- fue lo último que dijo mi hermana antes de lanzarse del edificio. Intentando detener su caída agarre su bufanda, pero solo aquella prenda queda en mis manos, no Ayano. No pude evitar llorar, mire a mi padre reír y voltee mi mirada hacia él.

-No importa lo que ella haga, encontrare otra manera de que mi deseo se haga realidad- dijo este marchándose del lugar, dejándome ahí, arrodillado en el suelo abrazando una bufanda, que alguna vez fue de la persona que más ame y admiré en el mundo. Mi hermana.

-Ayano-

Después de decir mis últimas palabras me lancé de espaldas de aquel edificio y lo último que vi fue la sonrisa, de mi padre. Cuando creí que iba a caer al suelo todo se volvió negros. Estaba recostada en una calle negra y parecía estar en frente de mi escuela. Pero era diferente. Todo estaba desolado y parecía ser la única persona en kilómetros.

-Esto es… ¿El Daze?- dije en un susurro inaudible.

¿Dónde están todos? ¿Qué hice mal? Dije juntando mis piernas contra mi pecho.

-Shintaro-

Haruka después de leer aquel papel parecía estar bastante triste y cerró los ojos. Su pulso empezó a cambiar y los doctores entraron en pánico. Takane está muy afectada, el estrés empeoro también su salud por lo que tuvo que recostarse en una camilla cerca de Haruka. Pero ¿y Ayano? Ella siempre viene cuando nuestros amigos tienen problemas.

De repente cuando los doctores empezaron a reanimar a Haruka una hoja cayó al suelo.

-¿Ayano?- leí la carta y quede sin palabras. ¿A qué se refiere esta chica? Guarde la carta en mi bolsillo y salí de la habitación encontrándome con el padre de Ayano, sin darle atención alguna corrí a la azotea. Cuando llegue había un chico llorando, lo iba a ignorar hasta que lo noté. La bufanda de Ayano estaba en sus manos. Me acerque a él. Es hermano de Ayano.Él estaba sollozando mientras abrazaba la bufanda roja. Toque su hombro y levanto su mirada, aunque se veía molesto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo el chico secando sus lágrimas.

-Busco a Ayano…- dije mientras se apagaba mi voz.

-Ya es tarde, saltó- dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie y dándome la espalda para abandonar el edificio. Ahora lo comprendo.

-¿P-Por qué? …- dije con una voz temblorosa y llena de dolor.

-Haruka-

Desperté en una camilla, pero estaba solo, rodeado de agujas. Todo era blanco, me sentía completamente solo. ¿He muerto? Era una pregunta que pasaba por mi mente. Mientras pensaba escuche una voz, al dirigir la mirada vi a una dama pequeña de ojos rojos.

-¿Cuál es tu deseo?- fue lo único que decía. Esto se siente tan real, no es un sueño.

-Y-Yo quiero… volver con ellos. Quiero ser mas fuerte… ¡no quiero volver a abandonarla!

La dama asintió y me mostro lo que parecía una persona dormida, era igual a un personaje de videojuego que me gustaba dibujar.

-Pero… no quiero ese cuerpo. Quiero ser yo mismo- dije con desilusión.

-Está bien, el cumplirá tu deseo, pero estará consumiendo tu alma. Mientras más tiempo se demore, menos alma quedara en tu viejo cuerpo. - dijo tranquilamente aquella dama mientras se marchaba con el nuevo cuerpo.

-¡No! Devuélvemelo- grite con todas mis fuerzas en vano, ya se lo habían llevado.

-Konoha-

Desperté en una cama… ¿Dónde estoy? Me levante y camine hasta llegar a una puerta. La abrí y vi a una chica de cabello oscuro de baja estatura acompañada de un chico de cabello café claro también de una baja estatura.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunte, el chico de cabello café se veía molesto. No recuerdo como llegue aquí ni quiénes son ellos, pero siento que los he visto antes.

-Soy Hiyori, el es Hibiya- dijo la chica con amabilidad, que al parecer se llama Hiyori.

-Es la tercera vez que te lo decimos en el día- dijo Hibiya algo molesto.

Me sentí algo incomodo al estar con estos niños desconocidos y como reflejo metí mis manos en los bolsillos y me encontré con dos dibujos arrugados. Y en uno tenía escrito "Ayano"

-¿Ayano?- dije en voz baja, ese nombre me suena…

-"Debes encontrarla "–escuche que una voz masculina decía eso, pero parecía que la voz viniera de mi cabeza. ¿Quién es ella?

-¿Dónde está Ayano?- dije esta vez en voz alta preguntando a los dos niños.

-¿De quién hablas?- dijo Hibiya con un rostro interrogante.

-¿Ayano Tateyama?- dijo Hiyori algo confundida.

-Tal vez, debo encontrarla- dije dirigiéndome a la chica de cabello oscuro.

-Era mi prima. Pero ella se sui…- Hiyori no termino la frase y se veía un poco deprimida.

-Iré a buscarla- dije mientras abría la puerta.

-Lleva dos años diciendo lo mismo- murmuro Hibiya pero lo ignore.


	2. Chapter 2

**hola :3 he llegado con el capitulo 2 *le tiran piedras* tranquilos ya vendra el Kuro aya, no se pongan agresivos :c queria disculparme por no presentarme como se debe en el primer capitulo, es la primera vez que subo una historia, no me jusguen, espero que los disfruten y gracias por los review ;w; me fueron de mucha ayuda. ya, me callo :3 disfruten los feels~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2: Nunca te abandone.<p>

-Shintaro-

Hoy se cumplen dos años de la muerte de mis amigos Ayano, Takane y Haruka. He estado recostado toda la mañana mientras miro al techo. Después de estar tanto tiempo encerrado prefiero no tener contacto con muchas personas, menos en una fecha donde hace un par de años perdí a quien más amaba…

-AMOOOOOO- grito Ene, haciendo que saliera de mis pensamientos y casi provocándome un infarto.

-¿Qué quieres?- dije con una clara molestia, la chica cibernética nunca me dejaba tranquilo, le gustaba hacerme enojar y borrar mis archivos, a veces lo único que quiero hacer es borrarla.

-Hoy es un día soleado, podríamos salir con los chicos del Mekakushi, ir al parque de diversiones y tal vez comer un helado ¿Qué te parece? ¿Es una excelente idea, verdad?- dijo Ene mientras reía y veía unas imágenes de parques de diversiones.

-Ve tú con los chicos, no estoy de humor.- dije mientras me acurrucaba entre unas sabanas.

-¿Amo? Por favor salga, no le hace bien estar aislado, se que para usted las cosas no fueron muy fáciles, pero…- dijo la chica desviando su mirada triste hasta mis ojos.

-No Ene, no sabes- dije de forma cortante al no querer seguir hablando y la guarde en mi bolsillo. Cada vez que pienso en lo sucedido me dan ganas de llorar. No pude hacer nada para ayudarlos. Solo me quede mirando como desaparecían de mi vida. Prefiero estar aquí y vivir en mis claros recuerdos de cómo era mi vida antes. Mientras al menos pueda sentir que ellos estén cerca de mi estaré bien, aunque se trate de solo mi imaginación. Después de un largo y tortuoso silencio, de derramar algunas lagrimas sobre mi almohada alguien toco la puerta. ¡¿Acaso no puedo estar tranquilo?! No pueden comprender que no necesito ayuda de nadie, estoy bien así. Con desgano limpie mi rostro con mis manos y me levante de mi cama para encaminarme a la puerta.

Era Momo quien tocaba la puerta.

-¡Hermano! Sé que estas ahí. Abre la puerta- dijo con su característico tono cantarín y molesto.

¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¿La abra llamado Ene al no poder sacarme del departamento ella misma? Saque a Ene de mi bolsillo para preguntarle si era la culpable de que mi hermana se encontrara ahí afuera.

-Ene tu…- antes de que terminara la frase ella negó con la cabeza.

Suspire y camine hacia la puerta para abrirla. Cuando la abrí vi a mi hermana un poco nerviosa y estresada.

-Konoha-

Después de salir de aquella casa empecé a caminar por una vereda llena de personas. Preguntare si conocen a Ayano, tal vez la encuentre más rápido si consigo ayuda de alguien.

-D-Disculpe… Usted sabe… Conoce a…- todos me ignoraban, algunos ni siquiera me dirigían la mirada. A este paso no la encontrare. Derrotado me senté a la orilla de la calle cabizbajo. ¿Por qué me ignoran? No es justo.

-¿Estás bien?- cuando dirigí mi mirada hacia la persona que preguntaba vi a una chica de cabello naranjo y capucha rosada.

-¿Ayano?- pregunte para ver si conocía a alguien con ese nombre, pero la chica algo confundida negó.

-N-No, no me llamo Ayano, me llamo Momo, ¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo un poco nerviosa.

-Soy Konoha y debo encontrar a una amiga que se llama Ayano, pero no lo puedo lograr porque nadie me presta atención- dije en un tono de decepción.

-¿Cómo es? Puedo ayudarte a encontrarla- dijo Momo con una sonrisa amable, lo que me hizo sentir mejor. Saque el dibujo de mi bolsillo que contenía a Ayano y se lo mostré a la chica. Momo quedo con una gran cara de impacto y con claros nervios.

-S-Sígueme- dijo tomando mi mano mientras corría, le seguí el paso y guarde el dibujo en mi bolsillo ¿Ahora podre verla? Caminamos hasta llegar a un edificio y entramos dentro de el. Al entrar había cuatro personas con caras curiosas y acercándose a nosotros.

-El es Konoha, y está buscando a alguien…- dijo Momo algo nerviosa mientras intentaba evadir las miradas.

-¿A quién?- dijo un chica de ojos rosas y baja estatura con un tono amable.

-Bueno yo…- antes de que pudiera seguir hablando Momo me interrumpió sacando el dibujo de mi bolsillo y mostrándoselo a una chica de cabello verde y capucha.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- murmuro una chica de cabello verde.

-Estaba en mi bolsillo junto a este otro dibujo- saque el otro papel y les mostré el dibujo donde habían cuatro personas riendo y atrás del papel tenia escrito "Ayano". Otras dos personas del lugar se acercaron rápidamente a ver el dibujo de cerca.

-¿Conoces a estas personas?- me pregunto un chico rubio algo incomodo.

-Eso creo, desde que desperté esta mañana el único nombre que recuerdo es Ayano… También creo haber conocido a las demás personas, pero la que más me parece familiar es el- dije apuntando a un chico alto con un lunar cerca del ojo.

-Estoy seguro que lo he visto antes- dijo tocando el papel donde se encontraba el dibujo y mientras fruncía el seño.

-Seto, ¿Está diciendo la verdad?- dijo la chica de cabello verde dirigiéndose a un chico de cabello marrón, este chico se me acerco mas y me miro a los ojos directamente. Sus ojos de un color amarillento se volvieron rojos. Cuando volvieron a verse amarillos el chico se veía bastante intranquilo, o más bien confundido.

-El… sus recuerdos son muy confusos. Pude ver en ellos a Ayano, pero solo eran fragmentos. Es como si tuviera amnesia o si alguien hubiera bloqueado sus recuerdos. Fue como ver escenas de una película desordenada… Aun que hay una forma de descubrir qué relación tenía con Ayano.

-¿Cómo?- dijo la chica de ojos grises intentando no sonar alterada.

-El tiene recuerdos de alguien que conocemos- dijo el chico alto de capucha verde suspirando.

-¿Q-Quien?- dijo el chico rubio muy confundido.

-Kisaragi Shintaro- respondió el chico de cabello marrón.

Shintaro. Ese nombre lo he escuchado antes, de eso puedo estar seguro.

-Momo-

Todos se veían muy nerviosos, excepto Mary y yo, al parecer somos las únicas que no entendemos que sucede o la importancia que tiene lo que acaban de descubrir. ¿Qué relación tendrá mi hermano con este suceso? El silencio se rompió gracias a Kido.

-Momo, ¿Puedes ir a buscar a tu hermano?- dijo de forma muy extraña, nunca había visto a Kido de esa forma. Se veía tensa e intentaba reprimir algo.

-C-Claro- dije mientras deje a Konoha en manos de los chicos del Mekakushi. Salí de edificio y camine hasta el departamento de Shintaro. No fue muy fácil ya que era verano y la distancia de un lugar a otro no era muy corta. Al llegar a la puerta la toque fuertemente, ya que conociendo a mi hermano lo más posible es que esté con sus audífonos o durmiendo.

-¡Hermano! ¿Estás ahí?- dije desde fuera de su puerta. Escuche pasos y vi a Shintaro abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres Momo? No estoy de humor- dijo con un tono de molestia, al parecer lo interrumpí en un mal momento.

-Hola Momo- escuche la voz de Ene salir del bolsillo de Shintaro.

-Esto… hermano, te tengo un sorpresa en la base del Mekakushi- dije intentando sonar convincente. Sé que él no vendría a la base si solo le decía que había un desconocido que encontré en la calle, que contenía recuerdos de él y sus ya fallecidos amigos.

-No estoy interesado en esa sorpresa. - dijo intentando cerrar la puerta, pero la detuve con el pie.

-Vamos hermano, te juro que te encantara. Te sentirás mejor y podrás tomar aire fresco- dije tomando su brazo y tirándolo fuera del obscuro departamento.

-¡Vamos amo! Salgamos a ver a los chicos ¿por favor?- dijo Ene desde su bolsillo.

-¡¿Si voy unos minutos me dejaran de molestar?!- dijo Shintaro muy molesto. Al parecer colmamos su paciencia

-Si- respondimos Ene y yo al unisonó.

Shintaro de mala gana salió de su departamento y me siguió hasta la base del Mekakushi mientras decía que iba a morir deshidratado o por insolación.

-Konoha-

Después de que Momo se fuera aquellas personas se presentaron.

-Mi nombre es Kido, soy la integrante número uno y la líder de la organización Mekakushidan- dijo lo chica de cabello verde.

-Yo soy Kano, el segundo integrante- dijo el chico rubio con una nerviosa sonrisa

-Me llamo Seto, y ella es Mary, somos los integrantes numero tres y cuatro- dijo el chico de cabello café señalando a una chica de baja estatura y cabello blanco que estaba escondida detrás de él, solo asomando su cabeza.

Parecían personas agradables, pero no se veían muy cómodos con mi presencia. Después de las presentaciones me senté en un sillón que estaba en frente de una mesa y la chica llamada Mary me trajo una bebida extraña llamada "té"

Luego de unas conversaciones en las que no pude entender con claridad los temas, alguien toco la puerta y escuche la voz de… ¿Momo? Al entrar vi que llego con un chico de cabello negro y chaqueta roja, este se veía bastante enojado y malhumorado. Kido se acerco a él para hablarle y en una parte de la conversación me apunto. Saque de mi bolsillo el dibujo donde hay cuatro personas, en el estaba aquel chico de cabello negro. Luego saque el otro dibujo donde se encontraba aquella chica tan familiar y lo deje sobre la mesa.

-Shintaro-

Al llegar a la base vi que los integrantes estaban hablando con un chico alvino y de mirada perdida. Parecía un cosplay del personaje que le gustaba dibujar a… suspire con nostalgia.

-¿Qué hago aquí?- dije escondiendo mi tristeza. Kido se me acerco y puso una de sus manos sobre mi hombro y la otra apuntando al chico desconocido.

-Shintaro, el es Konoha, dice que está buscando…a Ayano- dijo la chica peli verde cabizbaja, ella la extraña tanto como yo. El nombre Ayano retumbo en mi mente con gran fuerza y contuve las lágrimas al recordar los momentos en su compañía, me acordaba cuando convertía mis exámenes en grullas de papel y se reía de sus calificaciones.

-¿Y porque yo tenía que venir? Esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo- dije desviando mi mirada hacia el suelo hasta que sentí que otra persona se acercaba a mí y tocaba mi hombro, era Seto.

-Leí su mente, tenia recuerdos de haber estado contigo, Ayano y otra chica con coletas- dijo con firmeza. ¿Cómo era posible, conoce también a Takane? ¿Es una clase de acosador?

-Ese chico tiene un dibujo donde aparecían cuatro chicos y uno donde esta solo Ayano- dijo Kido mientras me dirigía al albino.

Al llegar al lado de Konoha vi el dibujo en sus manos sin perderme ningún detalle. Definitivamente, fue hecho por Ayano, vi otro dibujo que estaba sobre una mesa, en este dibujo salía solo Ayano, pero ese estilo de dibujo lo conozco.

-¡Yo quiero ver!- dijo Ene desde mi bolsillo, saque mi celular sin decirle nada y lo puse en frente del dibujo.

-Yo…- Ene iba a decir algo hasta que el chico de ojos rosas la interrumpió.

-¿Quién eres?- dijo dirigiéndose a la chica cibernética.

-Yo soy… Takane Enemoto- al escuchar ese nombre quede anonadado.

-E-Ene, no bromees- dije que una voz nerviosa. ¡Tenía que ser una broma muy cruel!

-No bromeo. Y te lo puedo demostrar. El día que morí en el hospital, fue el mismo donde murieron Haruka y Ayano, ¿Lo recuerdas? Y la vez en que perdí contra ti en los videojuegos y jure decirte amo, todo eso al menos yo lo puedo recordar con claridad- dijo ella en un tono completamente serio pero a la vez aguantando sus lágrimas.

-P-Pero si es cierto… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- dije soltando algunas lagrimas que no pude contener.

-Después de nuestra muerte te veías muy triste, no quise abrir la herida de nuevo, pero algún día lo debías saber. Yo quise quedarme contigo para que sintieras que tienes con quien contar. Yo… quería ser más que solo Takane para ti…- dijo llorando mientras se cubría la cara con las largas mangas de su suéter.

-Cuando morí, mi deseo fue… siempre estar contigo porque…- dijo dedicándome una sonrisa aunque su rostro estuviera lleno de lagrimas.

-A pesar de que siempre te ignoraba nunca te fuiste… por que estabas cumpliendo tu deseo…Takane- me sentía como si un rayo de esperanza me recorriera el corazón, tan solo con unas palabras sabia que todo sería mejor desde ese momento. Ya podía estar en paz, ese pasado que consideraba horrible no fue más que una ilusión, nunca me aleje de la persona que más me importaba.

-Konoha-

No comprendo el reciente suceso, al parecer ellos si conocían a Ayano, pero no a ellos mismos.

-"Takane, Shintaro, estoy tan feliz-" escuche de nuevo esa voz masculina, la que me decía que debía buscar a Ayano, ¿Por qué me suena tan conocida?

-Takane, Shintaro- dije en un susurro, a pesar de eso todos me quedaron mirando asombrados.

-¿Haruka?- escuche decir a la chica que se encontraba dentro del teléfono un con lagrimas en sus ojos. Algo dentro de mi estremeció al escuchar ese nombre, como si se tratara de mi. Haruka… ¿Soy yo?

-"Ne Haruka-sempai, ¿Qué dibujas?"- esta vez una voz diferente sonó dentro de mí, pero esta vez era femenina. ¿Es ella? ¿A quién he estado buscando?

-Yo… soy Haruka- dije con decisión y sentí gran calidez dentro de mi pecho, como si me quitara un poco de peso de encima.

Todos me miraron fijamente, unos con asombro y otros con gran felicidad.

-Por eso buscas a Ayano, no hay duda- dijo Shintaro con una pequeña sonrisa viendo a Takane.

-Te llevaremos con ella, ven- dijo amablemente Kido extendiendo su mano hacia mí y la tome.

-Vamos Mary, trae las flores- dijo Seto a la chica de ojos rosas y asintió.

-Ayano estará feliz de que la visitemos esta fecha- dijo Kano con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Caminamos hacia un lugar lleno de… ¿piedras? Hasta parar en una y Mary puso flores sobre ella. En la piedra salía un nombre grabado: "Ayano Tateyama"

-"Aquí debería estar pero… no la siento"- dijo la voz masculina en mi cabeza con desesperación.

-Chicos aquí…- iba a preguntar sobre Ayano hasta que alguien me interrumpió.

-Imagine que estarían aquí- al voltear descubrí que esa voz provenía de un hombre alto y con gafas.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- dijo Kano con un tono de desprecio.

-¿Ah, tan malo es que venga a ver a mi hija?- dijo aquel hombre con un notable sarcasmo.

Al ver la expresión de ente dolor y desprecio que tenían los presentes el hombre se puso a reír y a cubrir su cara.

-Miento, me descubrieron. Vine aquí por Konoha, mejor conocido por Haruka.

-Oye, tú…- antes de que Shintaro siguiera hablando me puse de pie frente a aquel hombre.

-¿Por qué?- dije con firmeza.

-Tú sabes el por qué, cumpliste el deseo. Tu existencia ya no tiene razón alguna. Vámonos.- dijo el hombre de gafas señalando que lo siga, pero no moví un dedo.

-No es cierto- al decir estas palabras todos me miraron confundidos.

-Aquí no está Ayano, nunca la encontraron ¿Verdad? Tu sabes donde esta, la escondiste donde nadie la pudiera encontrar- dije señalando la piedra. Al escuchar lo anterior el hombre de gafas rio sonoramente y suspiro.

-No eres tan tonto como creía, ella ya había arruinado mi plan, no quería que siguiera interfiriendo. Pero tú tampoco interferirás - el hombre saco una pistola de su bolsillo y la apunto hacia mí.

-No vine por ti, vine por ella- dijo apuntando con su otra mano a Mary.

-Aunque no lo crean, esto ha pasado un montón de veces, he usado todos los métodos de asesinatos que existen con las mismas personas.- dijo de forma burlona.

-Tú no intentas cumplir el deseo de papá…- dijo Kano con algunas lagrimas asomándose en sus ojos.

-¿Q-Que dices Kano? el…- Kido con la voz entre cortada fue interrumpida por Seto.

-El no es nuestro padre Kido, el… fue quien mato a Ayano- dijo Seto mientras abrazaba a Kido y a Mary.

-No quiero que esto se repita de nuevo… Kuroha- dijo Mary mirando a aquel hombre.

-Ah, ¿recuerdas mi nombre? Claro, como olvidar el nombre de quien mato a todos tus amigos y a la persona que más amabas en todo el mundo.- dijo el hombre, que respondió al nombre de Kuroha.

-Esto se pone aburrido… ¿A quién matare primero? Al idiota de la chaqueta roja, su hermana o alguno de mis hijos…-

Kuroha desvió su pistola a Kido, aunque Seto obviamente interferiría con el camino de la bala. Su dedo estaba a punto de tirar el gatillo y-

-"Hazlo"- escuche el susurro de la voz masculina acompañada por unos cuantos de sus sollozos. ¿Esta es la tristeza? Me pregunte a mí mismo. ¿Llorare si estas personas mueren?

-"Si"- respondió la voz. –

-"¡no lo permitas!"- esta vez fue un grito que lleno mi cuerpo de adrenalina.

En menos de un cuarto de segundo estaba en frente de Kuroha apuntando hacia él con su propia arma.

-Oye, tranquilo. No hay necesidad de eso- dijo Kuroha mientras reía.

-Puedo ayudarte- dijo mostrándome su mano.

-No necesito tu ayuda- digo con frialdad, en la cara de Kuroha se armo una sonrisa más grande y horrible que cualquiera que hubiera visto.

-¿Y si te digo que podrás estar con Ayano?, si lo deseas para siempre- dijo intentando sacar el arma de mis manos pero no cedí.

-¿Cómo se si dices la verdad, y que cumplirás mi deseo?- dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-Oye, mato a estas personas solo para cumplir el deseo de este hombre y aun así no me crees. Además, las serpientes no pueden cumplir más de un deseo a la vez, si deseas algo todas estas personas se salvaran.- dijo señalando a cada una de los integrantes del Mekakushi y poniendo su mano sobre el cañón del arma.

-Dame la mano, si lo haces olvidare este deseo y cumpliré el tuyo- dijo quitándome el arma de las manos y lanzándola lejos.

-¿Cumplirás lo que te pida?- dije con un tono dudativo, se que él tiene que cumplir los deseos por obligación, pero también se llevo a Ayano y no sé en qué clase de estado esté.

-Lo que sea, aunque creo saber lo que quieres. Después de todo, por eso estas aquí.- dijo Kuroha mirando una grulla de papel que saco de su bolsillo.

-Yo quiero… estar con ella pero… quiero que Ayano sienta amor por mí, como el que yo siento por ella.- dije en voz baja al ver como todas las miradas se posan en mí.

-¿Eh? Eso es fácil, es un trato.- Kuroha tomo mi mano, sentí un agudo dolor en mi pecho mientras me desplomaba en el piso y tenia extrañas visiones.

-Kuroha-

No puedo creer que en verdad me hubiera creído. Al tomar su mano, también tome sus fuerzas y empecé a adentrarme en su mente hasta que pude controlar su cuerpo por completo. Serpientes lo envolvieron hasta cambiar algunos de sus aspectos físicos a mi gusto. El negro.

-¿Q-Que le has hecho a Haruka?- pregunto la chica cibernética aterrada desde la pantalla del teléfono.

-¿Qué dices? Yo soy Haruka- dije intentando contener la risa, cosa que no pude.

-Ay está bien, la verdad es que si puedo conceder más de un deseo a la vez.- dije con un tono de arrepentimiento falso.

-Pero dijiste que las serpientes solo pueden cumplir un deseo a la vez- dijo temeroso Shintaro aferrando su celular contra su pecho.

-Pero yo no soy una serpiente, soy una nueva medusa- dije contemplando mi nuevo cuerpo.

-Así que puedo matarlos sin ningún problema- .caminé hacia aquellas temerosas personas, pero antes de que pudieran levantar el puño sentí como me paralizaba.

¿Qué es eso? Dije en mi interior al sentir que no podía mover ningún musculo.

-"No te lo permitiré"- ¿Konoha? ¿Por qué no estás muerto? –

-"no morí, ahora soy parte de ti, hoy mi alma se separo completamente de mi cuerpo enfermo, así que cuando te adentraste a mi nuevo cuerpo fusione mi alma completa con la tuya. Por lo que puedo usar mis recuerdos en tu contra"- Pero morirás, mientras más tiempo use tu cuerpo más desaparecerás, así que ni creas que puedes mandar sobre mí, tu débil alma no podrá vencerme-. Estaba enojado y algo sorprendido.

-"Mi alma no podrá morir si la tuya no lo hace, por eso te quedaras mis recuerdos, los nuevos y viejos, no me importa si no los quieres, estarán en ti. Mi alma te ha hecho un cambio irreversible"- ¿P-Pero como es esto posible? Vi pasar cientas, miles de escenas frente a mis ojos, vi toda una vida en un segundo.

-"Así no podrás hacerle nada a ellos, no hasta que cumplas mi deseo. Cundo lo cumplas mi alma puede abandonar tu cuerpo, porque ya abra terminado con su trabajo. Y si así lo quieres puedes desechar todos los recuerdos. Después de todo mi único trabajo era estar con Ayano"-

¡No! No puedes tomar esta clase de control sobre mi… ¡N-No es posible! No puedo hacer otra cosa que cumplir su deseo, así desechare estos molestos recuerdos y podre seguir con mi plan. Es la segunda y ultima vez que arruinas mis planes Ayano.

Al tener esta guerra psicológica y no poder mantenerme en pie no me quedo otra opción. Debo cumplir este deseo, cueste lo que cueste. Al tranquilizarme note como todos me veían entre aterrados y confundidos. Los matare, a todos… pensé mientras me ponía de pie y caminaba fuera de aquel cementerio. La ira me invadía, después de que el equilibrio de mis planes se rompiera solo por simples sentimientos humanos. Es inaceptable.

* * *

><p><strong>pobre Kuro UwU no lo dejaron matar gente y lo pusieron sensible. nos leemos en el proximo capitulo, no olviden dejar sensuales review. nwn7 Raikos cambio y fuera<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**hola :3 aqui raikos actualizando antes de lo planeado. subo el capitulo 3 ahora porque no tendre internet como en tres semanas ;w; asi que les traigo este capitulo completamente dedicado al Kuroaya c; En este capitulo se encuentra MI vista del Daze, por lo que no es igual a la que se ve en el anime, practicamente es igual que el mundo humano pero sin los humanos c: ademas el cielo es negro. Espero que les guste ;u;  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3: ¿Sentimientos artificiales?<p>

_-Ayano-_

_No sé cuánto tiempo llevo en este lugar de un color monocromo, ¿Días, Semanas, meses o tal vez años? En este lugar perdí todo sentido del tiempo. No hay día, no hay noche. Estoy sola, sentada en una vereda alumbrada por la tenue luz del único farol que funciona. ¿Cómo estarán mis hermanos y amigos? ¿Seguirán actuando como una familia? Aunque pueda tener visiones de ellos no puedo estar segura si son solo alucinaciones o espejismos. Mi mente ha estado en blanco desde que llegue aquí, de hecho he estado sola tanto tiempo que ya no se qué pensar._

_Todos los días se me hacían muy monótonos, por alguna razón me daban mareos y tenía que apoyarme en algún lugar para mantenerme de pie._

_Empezó a llover, cosa que no había pasado desde que llegue. Aun así me quede donde estaba, la lluvia no me molestaba. De un momento a otro todos los faroles empezaron a alumbrar la mojada calle, incluso los que nunca funcionaron. Mis mareos aumentaban, todo me daba vueltas, por lo que me puse de rodillas y apoye mis manos en el mojado suelo. Mi mirada se nublaba. ¿Qué está produciendo esto? Un suave viento alejo el cabello de mis ojos. Al subir la mirada mis ojos se toparon con él. Kuroha, la persona que me trajo aquí, se veía diferente, pero reconocería esa mirada donde fuera. Su característica sonrisa tampoco ha cambiado. Sentía miedo, pero mucho enfado._

_-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Ayano- dijo Kuroha tomándome desde el cuello de mi uniforme negro, haciendo que lo mire cara a cara mientras mis pies no tenían apoyo._

_-K-Kuroha…- dije con mi voz entre cortada por el mareo y la rabia._

_-Kuroha-_

_Entre al Daze haciendo un gran desorden, después de todo puedo modificar este lugar como me dé la gana. Camine unos minutos y ahí la encontré, rendida en el piso de rodillas. Vaya que chica más débil, no toleró muy bien el cambio repentino de este mundo. Camine hacia ella hasta tenerla frente a mí. Después de saludarla escuche que susurraba mi nombre. Debió haberlo escuchado desde aquí, después de todo desde este lugar puedes sentir muchas cosas del mundo humano._

_-Yo…- la chica ni siquiera termino la oración y ya se había desmayado. Realmente es patética. Para ser alguien que esta inconsciente se ve triste. La solté haciendo que callera al piso y me puse a caminar. Antes de que me alejara unos metros de ella la escuche que hablando y me voltee para verla. Estaba hablando inconscientemente. Camine hacia Ayano y me agache su lado._

_-Haruka…- dijo mientras se removía incomoda y buscaba algo con su mano. Su mano se detuvo al tener contacto con la mía. En su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa y su cuerpo se relajo. Humana impertinente. Después de todo no puedo dejarla aquí no es que le tenga compasión, es que si ella muere de hipotermia no podre cumplir ningún deseo y moriré. Suspire e hice que la lluvia se detuviera. Aun así ella temblaba de frio. La tome en brazos y la lleve a un lugar donde permanezca seca._

_-Ayano-_

_Desperté en una cama, con otra ropa, que al parecer es una especie de pijama. Me sentía algo confundida, así que me puse de pie. Al hacerlo me dio un gran dolor de cabeza acompañado de un mareo, por lo que tuve que sentarme a los pies de la cama. ¿Cómo llegue aquí? Me preguntaba mientras tocaba mi cabeza. Escuche unos pasos que se acercaban a la habitación, abrieron la puerta y vi que era Kuroha. No logre entender que hace aquí. ¿Él me trajo? ¡Pero si me odia! Aunque el sentimiento es mutuo…._

_-Ya era hora de que despertaras- dijo Kuroha molesto._

_-¿Tú me trajiste aquí?- dije extrañada mirándolo._

_-Sí, te desmayaste y si te quedabas ahí posiblemente morirías.-dijo con desinterés intentando no hacer contacto visual conmigo. Realmente no estoy entendiendo porque él se preocupo por mí. Aunque pensé que en este mundo era imposible morir._

_-No saques conclusiones, solo lo hago para cumplir el deseo de tu amigo Haruka…- al escuchar esas palabras quede impactada. ¿Haruka no pudo superar su enfermedad? Una lágrima de tristeza recorrió mi mejilla, no podía creerlo._

_-No deberías estar triste, gracias a él no puedo a matar a tu familia hasta cumplir su deseo.- dijo con molestia mientras caminaba hacia mí. El los pudo salvar, estoy triste por su muerte, pero al menos mis hermanos están bien._

_-No cantes victoria, solo debo cumplir su deseo y así seguiré con mis planes. Haruka al pedir su deseo fusiono mi alma con la suya, así yo no podría matar a sus amigos.- dijo deteniéndose frente a mí._

_-¿Cuál fue su deseo?- pregunte en un susurro._

_-Que te enamoraras de él- dijo Kuroha mientras tomaba mi mentón y acercaba nuestros rostros. De esta forma podía verlo directo a los ojos. _

_-Lo que significa que te tendrás que enamorar de mí también- dijo antes de que plantara un brusco beso en mis labios._

_-Kuroha-_

_Hare lo que sea para cumplir este deseo, aunque tenga que enamorar esta chica a la fuerza. Asi que no dude un momento en besarla, pero rápidamente se separo de mis labios dándome una cachetada, no me afecto físicamente ya que su fuerza no se puede comparar con la mía, pero me sentí muy molesto. Supe que ella no me haría las cosas fáciles._

_-No me importa si eres Haruka de alguna forma, no me enamoraría jamás de ti, lo único que quieres es causar daño. ¡Eres el causante de mi muerte! Si piensas que así te amare, enloqueciste.- dijo mirándome mientras lagrimas salían a mares de sus ojos… después de tan solo ese profundo contacto visual se volteo y corrió alejándose de mi vista. Sus palabras se sintieron como cuchillos clavados en mi pecho. ¿Q-Que? ¿Por qué me siento así? Estos malditos sentimientos humanos son demasiado abrumadores. Esta persona es tan importante para Haruka que cualquier palabra que salga de la boca de Ayano puede influir mucho en mí. Empecé a temblar, es la primera vez que he sentido una emoción real. Antes al ver a los demás en este estado solía reír y burlarme de ellos resaltando lo estúpidos que son, pero ahora que puedo sentirlo, cambio de opinión. No hay nada peor que la tristeza, el rechazo y el miedo._

_Estos sentimientos son horribles, lo único que quiero hacer es detenerlos, aunque para hacerlo me tenga que tragar el orgullo. Debo encontrar a Ayano._

_-Ayano-_

_Corria mientras lagrimas brotaban sin tregua de mis ojos, toda mi vida he evitado llorar en frente de las personas. Corrí unos minutos hasta que llegue a un edificio que era algo así como una "réplica exacta" de mi escuela. Entre y camine hacia aula de estudiantes especiales, me senté en el pupitre de Haruka y baje la mirada hacia la mesa. Este es el único lugar en el que pude ser yo misma. Desde que llegue aquí esta es la primera vez que me siento a gusto, recordaba las peleas de Shintaro y Takane, cuando todos jugábamos videojuegos, también cuando Shintaro y Haruka tuvieron que ayudarnos a Takane y a mí en los estudios. Subí mi mirada hacia mis manos, no he cambiado desde que llegue aquí, es como si el tiempo nunca hubiera pasado. Luego mire todo mi cuerpo y un sentimiento fugaz llego a mí. Si yo estaba desmayada… ¿Quién me cambio de ropa? Sentí como mi rostro se enrojecía y negué mentalmente. A Kuroha no le interesa nada de mí, ni siquiera le debería importar si muero a no, lo único que le importa es seguir con su estúpido plan. Debatía mentalmente mientras escondía el rostro entre mis brazos apoyados en la mesa. Si es que realmente el tiene algo de Haruka debió comprender lo que sentía por lo que él me hizo. Le demostraré que no se pueden crear sentimientos artificialmente, y que tampoco tengo interés en alguien tan necio. No importa lo que haga Kuroha, mi alma no es algo que pueda controlar._

_-Kuroha-_

_Corrí hacia la calle donde encontré a Ayano la última vez. No estaba aquí, debió entrar a aquel edificio. Pensé mientras miraba donde solía trabajar hace un tiempo .Entre al lugar y caminé por los pasillos mientras miraba las aulas esperando encontrarme a Ayano en alguna. La única aula en la que no la he buscado era la de estudiantes especiales. Suspire y abrí la puerta con cuidado intentando no hacer ruido, ahí estaba. Ayano se encontraba con el rostro apoyado entre sus brazos, como si intentara esconderse. De ella se escuchaban algunos sollozos, a veces alzaba el rostro para limpiar sus lágrimas y luego se volvía a esconder. ¿Ella se siente como yo? Pero está llorando. Esta herida profundamente. _

_-¿Ayano?- dije en un susurro mientras me acercaba a ella. Le toque el hombro, pero ella rápidamente alejo mi mano, todo sin alzar su vista._

_-¿Qué haces aquí? Vete…- dijo la inmóvil chica sin dedicarme siquiera la mirada._

_-No me iré… yo te… N-Necesito- dije con dificultad mientras tragaba mi orgullo. Ayano subió un poco su mirada para encontrarse con la mía. Sus ojos se veían cansados de tanto llorar. Su rostro se veía inexpresivo._

_-No necesitas nada de mí, y yo no necesito nada de ti ni de Haruka. Dijo de forma seca volviendo su mirada hacia abajo. _

_No puedo soportarlo, no necesitaba que Haruka sea parte de mí para notar que algo andaba mal con Ayano. Lancé lejos la mesa y tome a Ayano de los hombros para verla a los ojos. Esto le causo mucha impresión, además de un ceño fruncido._

_-Déjame en paz- dijo ella intentando que la soltara pero no lo hice._

_-No lo haré, jamás te dejaré sola- dije con fuerza escondiendo mi rostro en su hombro. Ella siguio inmóvil._

_-Ayano- _

_¿Por qué este cambio tan radical de un momento a otro? ¿Qué planea conseguir con esto? Admito que mentí al decir que no necesitaba a Haruka, mi alma lo llama a gritos. en alguna parte del hombre que más odio se encuentra la persona que más amo. Aunque no lo aparente quiero abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca más. No quiero dejar a Haruka solo de nuevo. El abrazo logro que ese enredo de preguntas sin respuestas y sentimientos desbordantes se desvanecieran. Pude sentirlo, era la misma calidez de Haruka, no era el abrazo de alguien frio y manipulador, era de una persona sensible y amable._

_Yo quería corresponder ese abrazo con todo mi corazón pero algo me lo impedía, mi mente, la lógica, ese instinto de sobrevivencia. Estoy cansada de la soledad y el sufrimiento, quiero sentir calidez, aunque no sea de la persona correcta. Mi mente gritaba peligro pero la Ignoré completamente, lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas y rompí en llanto. Dejando como vencedor a los sentimientos por sobre los pensamientos una vez más. Kuroha se sorprendió y subió su mirada hacia la mía._

_-H-Haruka…- susurré mientras escondía el rostro en el pecho de Kuroha._

_Sentía su cálida mano acariciando mis cabellos._

_-No me dejes, te extraño- dije mientras me aferraba fuertemente a su camisa, como si lo pudiera perder en aquel momento. No me importaba que siga siendo Kuroha, me sentía muy sola y rogaba por alguien con quien hablar y abrazar. No me imagine que esa persona fuera Haruka._

_-Lo siento, pero no creo que yo sea quien buscas- dijo Kuroha con un tono de tristeza, alce mi rostro para mirarlo, se veía herido. No sabía que alguien como él podía tener sentimientos. Al pensar que lo incomodé me separe de él y limpie mis lágrimas._

_-¿Qué necesitas?- dije de forma seria, tenía derecho a un momento de debilidad, pero no podía mostrarme mucho tiempo así._

_-Yo te necesito, porque… quiero saber sobre tus sentimientos- dijo mientras desviaba la mirada._

_-¿Eh?- dije en tono de interrogación con un pequeño sonrojo. ¿Él quería saber cómo me sentía? _

_-Bueno, si no puedo cumplir el deseo y si me quedo con emociones humanas al menos me gustaría aprender sobre ellas.- dijo mientras se tocaba la nuca. _

_-Kuroha-_

_Después de que Ayano me abrazara me sentí en paz, como si su calidez me tranquilizara. Pero ella llamaba a Haruka, era notorio que lo extrañaba mucho, yo era lo más parecido a él que encontró sentir como la chica habia temblado entre mis brazos, a una parte de mi no le gustaba verla así. Me sentía algo triste por ella, yo nunca podre ser como Haruka, sin importar de cuanto ella lo extrañara. _

_-Con unas pequeñas condiciones- dijo Ayano con un poco de incomodidad._

_-Me he sentido mareada en algunos momentos y… me gustaría que me ayudes- dijo desviando su rostro sonrojado. _

_A pesar de no entender la razón de su vergüenza, no me parecía un mal trato, ¿Qué tan difícil será cuidar de una humana?_

_-También debes ser amable, no te ayudare si eres malo o grosero- dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos._

_-Trato hecho- dije mientras la tomaba en brazos, lo que le provocó a Ayano un ligero sonrojo._

_-¿Q-Que haces?- dijo Ayano de forma nerviosa._

_-Intento ser amable y… no me mires así- dije nervioso, es mi primer intento de ser amable._

_-Los humanos son frágiles y cualquier sobre esfuerzo los puede dañar, o algo así…- dije mientras caminaba fuera del edificio y la llevaba a mi "casa" si es que se le puede llamar así. Durante el trayecto Ayano se quedo callada e intentando no mirarme._

_Llegamos al lugar y la recosté donde ella había dormido anteriormente. Mi cama._

_-Esto… ¿Sabes algo sobre los humanos?- dijo ella con un tono nervioso, no lo entiendo, ni que la fuera a operar o algo así._

_-He vivido mucho entre ellos, también he leído libros sobre medicina. Después de todo he vivido demasiado para estar vagando.- dije con un ligero tono sarcástico al final._

_-¿Qué has estado comiendo los últimos días?- dije sentándome en una silla que está en frente de la cama._

_-¿C-Comer? Pensé que no necesitaba hacer ese tipo de cosas aquí…- dijo Ayano avergonzada._

_-Bingo, te sientes mal porque no has comido ¿eres estúpida o qué? ¿Qué te hizo pensar que no debías hacer esas cosas?- dije dedicándole una mirada que se debatía entre superioridad y curiosidad._

_-En el libro de mamá decía que en el Daze no morirían las personas.- ella murmuró con un leve sonrojo. Yo suspire._

_-Era la familia de Medusa, está claro que no morirían. Pero contigo es diferente, sigues siendo una humana y tienes necesidades básicas. Aunque el tiempo pase lento aquí, llevas dos años en este lugar.- dije como si fuera algo obvio mientras caminaba hacia la cocina._

_-¡Dos años!- escuche que decía nerviosa._

_-¡No te levantes!- grite desde la cocina. _

_-Ayano-_

_no sabía que realmente tenia conocimientos tan amplios de los humanos. ¿Sera que al menos le importo un poco? Llegamos al lugar donde me había llevado la primera vez, este lugar se ve bastante agradable, la cama es gigante y blanda.. Después de ver como Kuroha llegaba de la cocina vi una manzana en sus manos y la lanzo hacia mí, por poco no la atrapo y me golpea en la cara._

_-¿De dónde la sacaste?- pregunte viendo detenidamente la fruta._

_-De vez en cuando voy al mundo humano a buscar comida, no la necesito para vivir, pero hay algunas cosas que me gusta comer solo por su sabor.- dijo Kuroha de forma desinteresada sentándose a los pies de la cama. Sin pensarlo mordí la manzana. Hace tiempo no comía algo dulce._

_-Bueno… como te di la manzana, ¿me ayudaras?- dijo el chico bajando su mirada, parece algo avergonzado por haberme pedido ayuda._

_-tendré que enseñarte a ser más amable, pero como sea ¿Qué quieres saber?- dije intentando sonar amable, comer mejoro notablemente mi humor._

_-Yo… ¿Cómo las personas se quitan la tristeza?- dijo él algo incomodo._

_-Bueno… cuando me sentía triste me gustaba estar con alguien para distraerme, aunque no te recomiendo esconder tu tristeza, podrías herir a los demás- dije con una risa nerviosa, al parecer aprendí la lección. _

_-Entonces si estoy triste… ¿Hablo contigo?- preguntó algo confundido mirándome detenidamente._

_-Algo así- dije un poco nerviosa desviando mi mirada._

_-¿Qué hay que hacer cuando sientes miedo?- dijo acercándose más a mí con una mirada curiosa._

_-B-Bueno, el miedo es algo más complicado, si tienes miedo lo mejor que puedes hacer es estar con alguien que valoras mucho, el miedo muchas veces va acompañado de la soledad, si estas con alguien a quien quieres te sentirás más fuerte y seguro.- dije juntando mis manos con una sonrisa._

_-¿Qué haces tú para no sentirte sola?- dijo aún cabizbajo, se debe sentir incomodo._

_-Bueno, no soy muy buena combatiendo con la soledad, no creo que yo sea la persona indicada para responder eso.- dije nerviosa tocando mi cabello._

_ Lo único que me ha dado miedo desde que llegue aquí es la soledad, por lo que suelo recurrir al pasado._

_-tsk, no sirves para nada, siendo humana no puedes responder unas simples preguntas - dijo de forma cortante y mirándome desafiante.._

_-¡Lo dice el "poderoso" monstruo que no puede luchar contra los sentimientos! ¡Si tan inútil soy mátame!- le grite con toda la furia que había guardado. El parecía sorprendido, posiblemente nunca le hablaron así. Ahora que él tenía sentimientos podía herirlo como él lo hizo tantas veces conmigo._

_-Ayano… yo no quería.- el acerco su mano a la mía pero la esquive._

_-¡Cállate! Cada vez que abres la boca me hieres más. Vete.- dije volteándome para no mirarlo a la cara._

_-No lo haré- dijo mientras tomaba mi rostro para mirarlo a la cara._

_-Te guste o no estoy enamorado de ti, ¡no puedo deshacerme de estos sentimiento!- dijo Kuroha mirándome con sus penetrantes ojos amarillos. Me sentí en un estado de shock y coloque una de mis manos en mi pecho._

_-Deberías comprenderlo, después de todo sabes perfectamente que es la soledad, ¿verdad?- dijo con un tono de desesperación en la voz._

_-Si- susurre mientras cerraba mis ojos y sentía como se rompía esa barrera que aprisionaba mis lágrimas. Y llore, llore todo lo que no había llorado durante 2 años._

_-Kuroha-_

_¿Qué me pasa? De repente sentí un punzante dolor de pecho, tan solo al ver a Ayano derramando lágrimas, nunca había sentido algo así por alguien. A pesar de no saber muy bien qué es ser alguien amable, si es que aprendí algo en este minuto es que si quiero sentirme bien no podre abandonarla en su soledad. Al ver a la chica tan frustrada, tan enojada, tan triste…. Tan sola, derramando lagrimas, pude sentir lo mismo que ella, si Ayano lloraba, Haruka también. Pude sentir como mi alma se contraía con fuerza. Debo detener este dolor. Me puse de pie y me arrodille para estar a la altura de Ayano. Con mi mano delicadamente voltee su rostro para que me mirara. Nunca me había fijado en sus ojos cafés que estaban queriendo cerrarse por un buen tiempo. En ellos podía ver reflejado la angustia que sufría y el dolor que sentía. Sequé sus lágrimas y toque su hombro._

_-Por favor, no llores más porque… no podré soportarlo.- dije mientras sus ojos húmedos se abrían asombrados. Es la primera persona por la que tengo sentimientos, no puedo permitir que siga sufriendo. Si ella llora, yo lo haré. Pero si ella sonríe, yo lo haré._

_Tome su mano intentando tranquilizarla._

_-Tal vez sea un egoísta, sabiendo que quiero que te sientas bien, solo por mi propia felicidad, pero es porque si es que quiero sentir algo por ti, no quiero que sea tristeza- le confesé mientas la aprisionaba entre mis brazos._

_-Sé cómo te sientes yo también he sido consumido por la soledad-. Dije separándome de ella para ver su sorprendido rostro._

_-Pero juro no dejarte sola de nuevo- le dije intentando dedicarle una sonrisa. Es la primera vez que mi sonrisa es por una buena causa._

_-K-Kuroha- dijo Ayano mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas restantes._

_-Gracias- dijo mientras me abrazaba fuertemente._

_Siento como si todo lo que hecho mal hubiera sido perdonado. A pesar de confesarle mis intenciones a ella no le parece importar, ¿pero porque es tan amable con un monstruo tan desalmado como yo? ¿Sera que es una recompensa por mi sinceridad? Ella me hace sentir tan raro, como si todos mis deseos de destrucción y muerte se desvanecieran en sus brazos. No me siento solo, tampoco tengo miedo. Desearía que esto durara para siempre._

_-¿Sientes algo por mí?- dije mientras acariciaba su rostro con mi mano._

_-Ayano-_

_¿Qué le respondo? Ni siquiera se con certeza lo que siento. Amo con toda mi alma a Haruka pero, ¿Estará bien que me enamore de alguien como Kuroha? puede ser que todo esto esté en su plan y al enamorarme mate a todos. Era una pregunta que era incapaz de responder. Siento algo por Kuroha, pero no sé que es. Aunque ¿qué pasaría si de verdad me ama y no mata a nadie? Nunca fui buena corriendo riesgos. Responderé lo que siento, pero no creo que sea lo que él espera. Si quiero que todos estén bien, no le diré que lo amo._

_-Y-Yo… te quiero- dije intentando no mirarlo a los ojos y con un gran sonrojo._

_-¿Enserio? ¿No me odias?- dijo Kuroha intentando encontrarse con mi mirada._

_-Claro que no, aunque quiera no podría- dije con nerviosismo al encontrarme con su mirada y una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro._

_-Estoy tan feliz- dijo escondiendo su cara en mi pecho. No entendía, estaba feliz a pesar de no haber escuchado lo que quería desde el principio._

_-¿Eh? Pero no has cumplido el deseo aún…- dije algo extrañada ante la reacción. Es como si a veces fuera Kuroha y después Haruka._

_-No podía sentirme bien mientras pensaba que me odiabas- dijo acurrucándose en mi pecho aún más._

_Me alegra saber que Haruka sigue conmigo, también me estoy acostumbrando a la extraña compañía de Kuroha. _

_Ya no estoy sola pensé mientras acariciaba el cabello del chico. Creo que siento más confianza en él._

_-¿Kuroha?- pregunte haciendo que el chico suba la mirada._

_-¿Tú me cambiaste de ropa?- le pregunte con un pequeño sonrojo._

_-Ah… bueno yo… estabas temblando y te enfermarías… aunque yo no tenia interes en, tu sabes... ademas en el mundo humano no encontre pijamas muy lindos y...- Kuroha intentaba explicarse mientras yo soltaba unas cuantas risas, lo que llamó la atención del chico de ojos amarillos._

_-Eres tierno- dije causándole una pequeña mueca de molestia._

_-Tú eres la tierna, reina de la vergüenza y los sonrojos- dijo esquivando mi mirada._

_-Cambiando de tema… ¿Sabes cómo están Shintaro y Takane?- dije nerviosa mientras me reía._

_-¿Él chico de chaqueta roja y la chica de coletas? Parece que fueran pareja, él chico protegía a toda costa su celular…- dijo con desinterés._

_ ¿Celular? pensé, ¿Que relación hay entre un celular y Takane?._

_-Eran buenos amigos ustedes cuatro- dijo algo incomodo._

_-Después de hacer el trato con Haruka me sentí querido, aunque los recuerdos no sean míos- dijo con un tono deprimente._

_-Me tienes a mi- dije intentando consolarlo con una sonrisa._

_-Kuroha-_

_Cada vez que la veo sonriendo siento que me enamoro más, me pregunto si se hubiera fijado en mí antes de esto. A pesar de que los recuerdos cálidos que estén en mi mente no sean míos, puedo crear algunos con ella. Estoy pensando seriamente en mandar el plan al infierno y estar junto a ella._

_-¿Kuroha?- pregunto Ayano sacándome de mis pensamientos._

_-¿Qué pasa?- le respondí mientras me ponía de pie, se veía incomoda._

_-B-Bueno, estoy cansada y… ¿Podría bañarme?- pregunto Ayano. Que estúpido soy, las chicas humanas toman en serio la higiene._

_-C-Claro, hay un baño ahí, hay toallas y todas esas cosas- dije apuntando hacia una puerta._

_-Gracias- dijo parándose para dirigirse al baño._

_Mientras escuchaba caer el agua en la ducha me puse a ordenar la cama._

_-¡Kuroha!- escuche que Ayano gritaba desde el baño. Entre en pánico y abrí rápidamente la puerta de baño._

_-¿¡Que pasa!?- pregunte con desesperación._

_-¡No mires!- gritó Ayano intentando esconderse en la cortina transparente de la ducha._

_-Ya, tranquila, ¿Qué pasa?- dije tapándome los ojos con las manos._

_-Es que el jabón esta en el lavamanos y no lo alcanzo- dijo como si fuera una niña pequeña._

_-Ya, te lo paso- dije buscando con mi mano el jabón, ya que no podía ver._

_-Aquí esta, ten- dije estirando mi mano hacia la ducha._

_-Gracias…- dijo con un tono de vergüenza mientras sacaba el jabón de mis manos. Sin chocar contra la pared logre salir del baño. No sé porque le da vergüenza que la vea, después de todo yo la vestí. Suspire y me lancé de espaldas a la cama, definitivamente ha sido un día raro. Cerré mis ojos y sentí que me dormí unos minutos. Me desperté con la voz de Ayano._

_-¿Kuroha?- abrí los ojos y vi a Ayano… ¿¡Con mi ropa!?_

_-¿Qué haces vestida así?- le pregunte extrañado._

_-Bueno, no encontré mi ropa, así que…- dijo Ayano algo nerviosa._

_Paciencia Kuroha, paciencia pensé mientras suspiraba._

_-Como sea, será mejor que duermas para que tu salud mejore- dije mientras escondía mi rostro en las sabanas._

_-¿D-Dormiremos juntos?- pregunto Ayano algo nerviosa._

_-A menos que quieras dormir afuera- dije con una sonrisa burlona._

_-Ayano-_

_Si, Kuroha volvió a la normalidad._

_Hice un mohín y me recosté dándole la espalda. Tengo suficiente vergüenza para mirarlo a la cara. Con las únicas personas que he dormido en la misma cama son mis hermanos, por lo que me siento nerviosa._

_-Oye, si no te acercas un poco me robaras todas la frazadas- dijo Kuroha un poco molesto._

_Haciéndole caso me acerque algunos centímetros más, aún de espaldas. Kuroha se quedo callado, posiblemente estaba cansado y se durmió. Suspire y cerré los ojos para intentar conciliar el sueño. Cuando estaba a punto de quedarme dormida sentí a Kuroha removerse incomodo. De un momento a otro tenía su brazo en mi cintura, me empujo hasta estar pegada a él. Kuroha estaba recostado en la misma dirección a la mía, ya que aunque no lo veía podía sentir su respiración. _

_-¿K-Kuroha?- susurre para saber si estaba dormido._

_-Si sigues evitándome, la próxima vez no será un simple abrazo- dijo somnoliento._

_ ¿Cómo espera que me quede dormida con ese comentario? pensé mientras sentía arder las mejillas._

* * *

><p><strong>Ese Kuroha le quiere dar y no consejos (?, para los que jusguen a Ayano piensen que estubo DOS años sola, y (en mi vista del Daze) el tiempo pasa más lento. Ella necesitaba amors UwU XD ya, nos vemos en tres semanas con un capitulo Shin Ene UvU no olviden los review, su opinion es importante.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola c: perdon por no haber actualizado el fic ;w; salí de viaje y se me hace dificil encontrar lugares con internet o tiempo libre. Tendre lo antes posible el siguiente capitulo, tenganme paciencia ;n; Hice este capitulo así porque... es día de san valentin :D espero que lo disfruten con este capitulo dedicado al Shinene.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4: Fuera de mi pantalla<p>

-Shintaro-

Después del extraño espectáculo de Kuroha y Konoha que presenciamos todos quedamos intranquilos,

-H-Haruka- sollozaba Ene desde la pantalla.

-Tranquila, él estará bien- dije intentando consolarla mientras acariciando las pantalla.

-Él los salvo a todos- murmuró Mary perpleja mientras Seto la intentaba tranquilizar.

-Me alegra que al fin papá pueda descansar por un momento- dijo Kano intentando formar una sonrisa.

-Haruka nos dio más tiempo- dijo Kido suspirando pesadamente.

-Emm… ¿Takane?- pregunto Kano refiriéndose a Ene.

-Bueno… cuando vivía can papá descubrí ciertas cosas y… sé donde se encuentra tu cuerpo- dijo Kano tocando su nuca.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Takane con felicidad.

-Si- respondió Kano entregándome un papel con la dirección de un edificio.

-¡Muchas gracias Kano! Hasta podría abrazarte- gritó Takane emocionada.

-Si… vamos- contesté de mala gana al ver el trato que tenia Ene hacia Kano.

-Nos vemos luego chicos- se despidió Takane desde la pantalla.

-Adiós- me despedí con un gesto de la mano.

-Adiós…- dijo confundida Momo mientras me despedía y salía del cementerio.

Momo tenía razón, si había una sorpresa para mí en la base pensé mientras reía internamente, realmente no fue tan malo salir del departamento después de todo.

Después de caminar unos minutos llegamos a un edificio que se veía en un buen estado, pero vacio. Entramos y caminamos por los pasillos intentando no perdernos. Llegamos a unas largas escaleras y las bajamos. Me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver el cuerpo de Takane en una especie de tubo lleno de agua… completamente desnuda. Mis mejillas ardieron al instante.

-¡Amo! ¡No mires!- gritaba desesperada Takane desde la pantalla.

-Y-Ya, tranquila- contesté desviando la mirada de su cuerpo.

Con la vista en otro lugar tuve que caminar hacia el cuerpo de Takane y sacarla del recipiente en el que estaba, al lado de su cuerpo había una tabla llena de botones, los apreté hasta que el agua se drenó y su cuerpo se encontraba recostado en aquel tubo. Al apretar unos botones logré que él recipiente se abriera y tome el cuerpo de Takane en brazos.

Cuidado, sin tocar nada pensaba mientras sacaba su cuerpo con cuidado y lo recostaba en el piso fuera del tubo.

-Gracias Shintar… ¡Amo!, gracias amo- me agradeció desde la pantalla, pero antes de que le pudiera responder sus ojos se tiñeron de un color carmesí y desapareció de la pantalla.

-¿Takane?- Pregunté preocupado al no encontrar a la chica cibernética. Me volteaba a todos lados intentando encontrarla.

Iba a entrar en pánico hasta que sentí unos toques en mi espalda.

-Amo… présteme su chaqueta- escuché a Takane avergonzada. Sin voltearme me quite la chaqueta y se la entregue. Cuando escuche que subía el cierre me voltee rápidamente y la abrace.

-¿Amo?- pregunto Takane nerviosa.

-No sabes cuánto desee este momento.- dije en un susurro escondiendo mi rostro en su hombro.

-Takane-

-Tú no sabes cuánto extrañaba la calidez que no podía sentir desde aquella pantalla- le susurre aferrándome a él mientras soltaba algunas lagrimas.

Nunca había sido abrazada por él. Es un abrazo tierno y cálido, como siempre lo había soñado. Antes que mi muerte estaba muy malhumorada por mi enfermedad, pero ya no más, es la primera vez que me siento a gusto en mi cuerpo, y más aún por estar en la compañía de esta persona tan especial.

-No te volveré a dejar solo- dije acariciaba sus negros cabellos.

-Yo no te permitiría dejarme- respondió Shintaro tímidamente.

Siempre me imagine como seria cuando Shintaro demostrara esta clase de interés en mí, pero definitivamente es mejor de lo que pensé.

-Quédate en mis brazos- escuche decir a Shintaro mientras alzaba su mirada haciendo que nuestros ojos se encontraran.

-¿Sabes cuánto te quiero?- le confesé algo avergonzada pero con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Sabes cuánto te amo?- dijo Shintaro antes de poner sus labios en contacto con los míos. Sentí como mi mente se despejaba y mis preocupaciones se iban.

Este es el amor por el que mi alma jamás se rindió pensé cerrando los ojos.

Con tan solo un beso pude liberar todos mis sentimientos comprimidos. La angustia y sufrimiento ya no existían, solo éramos nosotros apartados de la realidad. Nunca había deseado detener tanto el tiempo. Así fue como con tan solo un simple beso, dos almas serian unidas para siempre. Al separar nuestros labios sentí como mi corazón suspiraba.

-¿Te dicho que eres un tonto?- pregunté riéndome mientras liberaba algunas lagrimas.

-¿Hice algo mal?- dijo con preocupación Shintaro limpiando mis lagrimas.

-No, son de felicidad- le respondi escondiendo en su pecho mi rostro sonrojado.

-T-Te amo- dije intentando formular aquellas palabras que tanto había evitado, aquella frase tan poderosa que al nombrarla podría remediar años de angustias e inseguridades. Hace dos años nunca me hubiera imaginado estar semi-desnuda y besar a Shintaro el mismo día. Estoy feliz de que esto no sea un sueño, no sería capaz de despertar.

-Esto… ¿Amo?- dije intentando romper el silencio.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto separándose unos centímetros de mi.

-B-Bueno es que… no puedo salir así a la calle.- murmuré con un leve sonrojo mientras desviaba mi mirada de la suya.

-Es verano y no hay muchas personas en la calle, además pareciera que mi chaqueta te quedara como un vestido. Si te sientes insegura yo te cubro.- dijo intentando sonar convincente, pero no estoy segura.

-Shintaro-

Ella no parece convencida sobre la idea, pero no se me ocurre nada más, si ella vuelve a mi celular tendré que cargar un cuerpo prácticamente sin vida, eso sí se vería sospechoso. Pero tampoco me gustaría que ella tenga que caminar así en la calle, atraería muchas miradas. Es la única solución que encuentro, en la otra idea pareceré un homicida.

Takane me miraba algo incomoda por la solución que encontré.

-Está bien, pero más te vale cubrirme o te golpeare- contestó avergonzada pero con una voz baja. Esa es la Takane que conozco. Rio internamente al recordar a la antigua Takane, la chica tsundere que me gritaba por todo.

-Ya, vamos- dije conteniendo mi risa y tomando su mano, su piel es suave y cálida,

Me alegra poder tocarla fuera de un pantalla pensé mientras la llevaba fuera del edificio. Tenía razón, no había mucha gente en las calles, los autos eran menos aún.

Escuche a Takane suspirar pesadamente y esconderse detrás de mi espalda.

-¿Quieres ir a Mekakushi?- le pregunte a la chica de cabello oscuro.

-Si pero… me gustaría cambiarme antes- explicó intentando taparse más con la chaqueta.

-Si querías **ir a mi** departamento solo tenias que decirlo.- bromee **guiñándole un ojo** mientras acariciaba su cabeza, lo que le provoco un leve sonrojo. Lo que más extrañaba de ella eran sus sonrojos.

-Ya, es broma. Vamos.- dije al ver su rostro molesto. Aunque haya cambiado seguía siendo una chica peligrosa.

Caminamos hasta llegar al departamento, el camino no era muy largo, por lo que no tuve problemas con Takane. Al llegar los vecinos me miraban impresionados.

Yo también estaría impresionado de que mi vecino que se encerró dos años en su departamento traiga una chica ligera de ropas pensé al ver a Takane esquivando miradas. Al ver su incomodidad abrí rápidamente la puerta y entramos a mi departamento. Takane se veía muy feliz.

-Por fin puedo estar aquí, de verdad- menciono tocando los muebles hasta llegar a mis cajones, abrirlos todos y tocar TODA mi ropa.

-¡Todo es tan suave!- grito refregando una de mis camisas en su cara.

-¡Hey! Deja eso Takane- dije quitándole la camisa e instantáneamente volvió a los cajones y al abrir uno exploto en risa.

-¡Encontré la ropa interior del amo!- gritó mientras alzaba uno de mis bóxers.

-¡Takane!- grite intentando que suelte mi ropa interior, en vez de eso se puso mis bóxers. Definitivamente enloqueció.

-Deja eso - regañe a Takane, provocando una mueca de molestia en su cara.

-No me puedo ir desnuda por ahí. Ni siquiera quiero vestir con las ropas del amo, son para hombres- dijo Takane cruzando los brazos.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- le pregunte imitando su gesto.

-El Amo ni siquiera sabe lavar ropa y esta toda sucia.- respondió apuntando una camisa manchada.

-Si no te gusta compra una nueva- mencioné con sarcasmo.

-¡Excelente idea! Compremos desde la computadora o… ¡vamos a una tienda! Siempre he querido ir a una tienda, pero no me gustaba la idea de estar sola con chicas superficiales, además Ayano siempre estaba ocupada. Lo decidí, serás mi compañero de compras.- habló Takane de forma triunfante.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero ir a un lugar lleno de chicas irritantes?- pregunte desviando mi mirada de la suya.

-Takane-

Sé que Shintaro no me lo hará sencillo, debo usar todo el arsenal para convencerlo.

No importa cuánto me cueste.

-Bueno, yo pensé que mi queridísimo Amo me llevaría a comprar ropa para un cuerpo que extrañe muchísimo.- le respondí intentando sonar convincente y poniendo la cara más tierna posible. Fue en vano, ha estado evitando mi mirada todo el tiempo, por lo que mis trucos no funcionaran.

-Por favor Amo~ Mi guapísimo y amable Amo- rogué intentando convencerlo. Shintaro dirigió su mirada hacia la mía con desconfianza.

-Dame una buena razón- dijo con molestia en sus palabras.

Una buena razón… no podrá contra esto pensé mientras reía internamente.

-Lo harás porque me amas- respondí con un tono burlón mientras sacaba mi lengua. Él rostro sonrojado de Shintaro era todo un poema. Un punto para Takane.

-El silencio otorga- dije abriendo cajones para buscar algo de ropa para salir. Shintaro solo se quedo parado inmóvil. En contra de la voluntad de Shintaro me puse uno de sus bóxers y unos shorts negros. Conserve la chaqueta roja.

-¡Vamos Amo! ¡Recuerda que además me debes una entrada al parque de diversiones!- grite emocionada tirando su brazo para que me siguiera.

-Tú no olvidas ningún detalle- musito Shintaro algo molesto.

Ignorando su molestia la agarre de la mano y lo arrastre hacia la calle. Caminamos por una vereda sombreada por árboles, se podría decir que a ninguno de los dos nos agrada mucho el sol. A Shintaro no se le quitaba la cara de incomodidad.

-Hey, tranquilo Amo. No nos atacaran terroristas- me burle conteniendo la risa. Realmente Shintaro tuvo la peor suerte del mundo.

-Creo que es más peligroso estar contigo- dijo devolviéndome la broma.

-¡Oye!- le respondí golpeándole el brazo. Ya había olvidado nuestros tratos "especiales". Pero esta vez fue diferente, Shintaro me respondió con una sonrisa. No me lo esperaba.

Caminamos hasta llegar a un centro comercial repleto de gente. A Shintaro y a mí casi nos da un ataque nervioso. Quedamos en un estado de shock al no saber cómo reaccionar ante tantas personas.

-E-Esto Amo, ¿Qué tal si mejor compramos ropa en internet? Jeje…- dije intentando sacarlo de su shock. Al mirar las tiendas me arrepentí instantáneamente de mi decisión. Al terminar la oración Shintaro me tomo de la mano y me llevó fuera de aquel edificio. Paramos de caminar hasta un parque que estaba en frente del centro comercial para obtener un poco de calma.

-Shintaro-

Al llegar a aquel parque me detuve, era bastante pacifico y estaba casi desierto. Me agradaba estar bajo las sombras de esos árboles con ella, parece una escena de algún shoujo. Donde el protagonista lleva a su novia a un lugar bello y tranquilo.

Creo que he leído muchos mangas de chicas pensé mientras aclaraba mi mente.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? El parque de diversiones esta por allá- señalo Takane a unas montañas rusas.

-Pensé que no te gustaba estar rodeada de gente- le respondí algo confundido.

-No me gusta pero… realmente quería ir contigo- dijo cabizbaja. ¿Por qué reacciona así? ¿Me intenta convencer?

-No le veo el problema- dije con desinterés intentando no sonar preocupado.

-¡Gracias!- gritó Takane agarrando mi brazo y arrastrándome hacia parque de diversiones. Reí internamente por el comportamiento de Takane, ni siquiera estoy segura de cómo llamarla. Es como si hablara con Takane y luego con Ene, es como hablar con una chica bipolar.

Llegamos al parque y trague saliva al ver montañas rusas gigantes.

-¿Al cual te quieres subir primero Amo?- pregunto Takane con ojos brillantes

-A una lenta…- dije nervioso al escuchar gritos de terror.

-¡No seas cobarde! Vamos a un rápida.- dijo Ene colocándose un una fila corta. Al parecer mi opinión no valia.

Al ver al cielo pude ver lo alta que era la montaña rusa a la cual subiríamos.

-No seas miedoso, no morirás virgen o al menos no hoy- dijo Takane mientras tocaba mi hombro y reía.

Auch pensé mirándola.

-Amo, ¡Será nuestro turno de subir! ¿Preparado?- pregunto Ene muy emocionada mientras me abrazaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado c: ¡Feliz dia de san Valentin a todos! si no tienen pareja... coman cosas dulces y vean peliculos de terror. Eso es lo que yo hago :,3 nos leemos pronto. Se despide su solitaria Raikos :3<em><br>_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hola :D llegue con el capitulo 5 :3 este tiene Shinene y Kuroaya, me demore un poco, pero esta largo. Espero que lo disfruten c:_**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5: ¿Podemos ser una pareja normal?<p>

-Takane-

Después de reírme del atemorizado Amo, lo arrastre a los vagones de la atracción. No podía dejar de contemplar su rosto, estaba muy pálido, pero seguía viéndose guapo. Los vagones se empezaron a mover hacia arriba a las manos de Shintaro se aferraban temblorosas al fierro de seguridad. Me empecé a sentir algo culpable por arrastrarlo hasta acá.

-Oye Amo… Todo irá bien ¿Si?- le susurré intentando calmarlo.

-Lo hago por ti, no te preocupes- explicó poniendo su mano sobre la mía.

Es dulce para ser alguien que esta temblando de miedo pensé mirándolo con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Él no sabe que casi llegamos a la cima de la montaña rusa, es bueno que lo lograra distraer un rato, pero la bajada será inevitable.

Llegamos a la cima y los vagones se detuvieron.

-Voy a morir virgen- susurró Shintaro aterrado.

-¡Animo!- grité antes de que los vagones cayeran a toda velocidad por los rieles. No pude evitar gritar mientras me reía al sentir la adrenalina. Cerré mis ojos por el aumento de velocidad y pude sentir como la mano de Shintaro apretó fuertemente la mía. Después de unos segundos el vagón bajo la velocidad.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunté preocupada al no haber escuchado sus gritos.

-C-Creo que las montañas rusas no son lo mío- dijo con la voz entrecortada y más pálido de lo normal..

Lo traumé pensé poniendo mi mano sobre mi boca en señal de preocupación.

Los vagones se detuvieron en su posición final y ayudé a un tembloroso Shintaro a salir de los vagones.

-Lo siento Amo, no debí obligarte- dije cabizbaja con un tono de arrepentimiento.

-No importa- dijo poniendo una de sus manos sobre mi cabeza.

-Pero yo…- susurre antes de ser interrumpida por Shintaro.

-Me gustaba ver **tu sonrisa mientras** el viento movía tu cabello- respondió desviando su mirada algo avergonzado.

-¿No estás enojado?- pregunté con una sonrisa al escuchar esa respuesta tan tsundere.

-No, pero no volveré a subir a esa cosa- dijo con un pequeño tic en su ojo izquierdo.

Empezamos a caminar mientras mirábamos coloridos globos, algodones de azúcar, caramelos y muchas montañas rusas.

-Takane, ¿Te molesta que la primera cosa que comas en dos años sea un algodón de azúcar?-preguntó Shintaro algo avergonzado.

-¡No importa! Cómpralo, siempre quise probar uno. Hay de tantos colores… Quiero uno gigante.- dije señalando un puesto lleno de caramelos.

Shintaro sonrió y me llevó de la mano hacia aquella tienda. Pago por un algodón rosado extra grande y me lo pasó.

-Shintaro-

-Amo, ¿Qué quiere hacer ahora?- dijo Takane con la boca llena de algodón.

-No quiero volver a subir a esa máquina de tortura así que…- respondí mirando a mí alrededor hasta ver una sección techada de juegos arcade y computadoras.

-¿Quieres ir a jugar?- le pregunte apuntando a los videojuegos.

-¡Sí! Hace mucho tiempo que no juego desde fuera de la pantalla, y esta vez te pateare el trasero Amo- dijo Takane con orgullo y los brazos cruzados.

-Como digas- dije mientras reía y caminaba hacia los videojuegos con ella siguiendo mis pasos.

Caminamos hasta llegar al lugar lleno de electrónica. Lleno de SOLO hombres y cada uno tenía los ojos puestos en Ene.

Ven a una chica y se les alborota la hormona pensé mientras gruñía en silencio. Rodee la cintura de Takane con mi brazo y pude sentir la desilusión ajena. Reía internamente hasta ver el sonrojo de Takane.

Prefiero que yo la sonroje a que los demás la miren pensaba orgulloso sumido en mis pensamientos.

-¡Mira! Ese arcade tiene muchos Shooters- dijo Ene muy emocionada.

-Entonces juguémoslo- respondí colocándome a su lado para empezar a jugar con ella.

Al jugar notaba como Takane se entusiasmaba y reía al superarme en algunas puntuaciones. Realmente estaba dejando que Takane ganara. Me encantaba verla festejar y saltar de alegría, como en los viejos tiempos. Cuando Ene al fin me venció pude notar los rostros asombrados de las personas presentes. Algunos chicos se acercaron a Takane para felicitarla. ¿Qué esperaban de una de los mejores jugadores en Japón.

-¡Eres estupenda! ¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntaba un chico de aproximadamente nuestra edad.

-Ella es Takane- respondí secamente de forma molesta. No me gustaba que llame así la atención.

Llegaban cada vez más y más personas para felicitar a Takane, prácticamente no sabían que era el espacio personal.

-Esto… yo…- Takane empezaba a sentirse incomoda igual que yo, pero más nerviosa que en el centro comercial.

-Amo, ¿me puede ayudar?- susurro Takane, a pesar de eso medio mundo escuchó lo que dijo.

-¡¿Amo?!- gritaban al unisonó todos los chicos.

-Que suerte tiene, ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Qué mala suerte tengo!- escuchaba que los presentes repetían lamentándose, pero aún así se quedaron donde estaban, ignorando mi presencia.

Veía que Takane se estaba hiperventilando, sé que no soporta estar con tanta gente en el mismo lugar.

-Amo, atrápeme.- dijo Takane y apenas pude reaccionar. En un segundo se había desmayado.

-¿T-Takane?- pregunte preocupado al ver que no reaccionaba.

-¡Amo!- escuché su grito desde mi celular.

Todos los chicos estaban asombrados, vieron como una chica se desmayo y otra apareció dentro de un teléfono.

-¿Un robot que se conecta a un celular?- se preguntaban algunos.

-Ya pensaba que alguien como él no tendría una novia tan perfecta- musito uno negando con la cabeza.

-Te felicito, debió costarte construir este robot tan real- decía un chico de alta estatura tocando mi hombro.

-Se siente real- decía un chico tacando la mejilla de Takane.

Están locos y los odio pensaba mientras tomaba en brazos a Takane y la sacaba del lugar.

-Eso fue extraño- dijo Ene desde mi celular.

-Oye, entra de nuevo a tu cuerpo, si me ven así pensaran que soy una clase de asesino o algo parecido.- dije con notable molestia. La escena que sucedió no me gusto en lo absoluto.

-Está bien…- respondió Ene en voz baja extrañada.

Cuando volvió a su cuerpo la baje fríamente y camine hacia el departamento, se nos pasó tanto el tiempo que ya estaba obscureciendo.

-Camina, es peligroso estar en la calle de noche- dije sin siquiera voltearme a verla.

-¿Estas enojado?- pregunto Takane desde mis espaldas.

-No es eso, es solo que… es complicado- respondí sin detener mi paso.

-Explícame- dijo tomando mi mano. Me detuve al sentir que escondía su rostro en mi espalda.

-Es solo que no me gusta que los demás te vean a ti como yo lo hago.- dije apretando su mano.

-Takane-

Al escucharlo decir eso me sorprendí. Sabía que posiblemente se pondría celoso, pero no pensé que sería así. No tenía la intención de ponerlo celoso, menos de que se enojara. Pero entre en pánico y se descontrolaron las cosas.

Le arruine el día pensé apoyando mi rostro en su espalda. Realmente lo sentía.

-Lo siento- susurre desde su espalda, llamando su atención.

-No te disculpes, no hiciste nada malo- dijo suspirando.

-Yo me enojé porque no pude ayudarte y… eso.- dijo tomando mi mano para volver a caminar.

¿Él habrá estado celoso? me preguntaba mientras veía su rostro con la escasa luz de la luna y los faroles.

-Oye Amo- dije para llamar su atención. Shintaro sin dejar de caminar dirigió su mirada a mí.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Shintaro con desinterés.

-Gracias por el día de hoy- respondí mirándolo a la cara, esta vez no desvió su mirada, solo un sonrojo de alojo en el.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo confundido.

-Sin ti no hubiera podido recuperar mi cuerpo, me prestaste de tu ropa, estabas dispuesto a ir a un centro comercial, te subiste a una montaña rusa aunque temblaras de miedo, me compraste un algodón de azúcar gigante y también me ayudaste a salir de ese círculo de chicos raros. Gracias.- dije dedicándole una sonrisa, lo que incremento su sonrojo.

-¿Te he dicho que eres mi persona bipolar favorita?- preguntó Shintaro con una sonrisa, esta vez su sonrojo era leve.

-¿A quién le dices bipolar?, Hikkikomori.- respondí de forma burlesca.

-¿A quién le dices Hikkikomor?, Tsundere.- dijo mientras reía.

-¿A quién le dices Tsundere?, Tsundere- dije resaltando la última palabra.

-¡Oye!- grito Shintaro mientras reía y desordenaba mi cabello con su mano.

Después de unas cuantas carcajadas y bromas llegamos al departamento. Shintaro abrió la puerta y al entrar me lancé de espaldas en su cama y me acurruque entre las sabanas. Todo olía a él. Shintaro se sentó y empezó a usar su computadora.

-Amo, ¿Qué haces?- pregunté mirando el resplandor de la pantalla.

-Buscarte ropa, no puedes usar la mía para siempre- respondió mientras sonaban las letras del teclado.

-Deja eso para mañana, ya es tarde- dije estirándome en la cama.

-¿Vas a dormir así?- preguntó Shintaro desde la computadora.

-Sí, ¿Por qué no?- dije desinteresada cerrando los ojos.

-Pensé que se te hacia cómodo dormir en el teléfono.- respondió con indiferencia.

-Para nada, no volveré a dormir ahí, es muy frio- dije algo molesta. Realmente nunca se sintió tan agradable tener que estar siempre en esas frías maquinas.

-Como digas- dijo Shintaro parándose de la silla. –No te quejes si no puedes dormir conmigo.-

-Posiblemente lo haga- le respondí corriéndome a un lado para que él se pudiera recostar.

Su cama no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, por lo que no estuvimos incómodos, al menos en el tema del espacio. Los dos nos quedamos mirando al techo intentando conciliar el sueño, pero nada.

Intentaba dormir, pero a pesar de todo lo bueno que paso hoy, había algo que no podía sacar de mi cabeza par más que lo intentara, me sentía muy inquieta.

-Amo, ¿Está despierto?- susurré para descubrir si seguía sin poder dormir.

-¿Qué pasa Takane? ¿No puedes dormir o estas incomoda?- preguntó Shintaro volteándose para verme a la cara.

-No es eso- dije algo incomoda por la cercanía de nuestros rostros.

-¿Entonces que te tiene tan incómoda?- dijo Shintaro algo extrañado.

-¿Cómo crees que este Ayano? Bueno, ya que al parecer está viva…- dije con un tono de tristeza al imaginarla en completa soledad y en un mundo extraño.

Shintaro se quedó en silencio mientras pensaba

Al parece lo incomode pensé con culpa.

-Algo me dice que está bien- respondió Shintaro tomando mi mano.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté algo curioso por su respuesta.

-Hoy supimos que Haruka la busco 2 años, y ahora el está con ella gracias a su deseo, ¿Lo recuerdas?- dijo Shintaro con una sonrisa.

-Pero también está con Kuroha- repliqué con desconfianza.

-Confía en Haruka, el es fuerte- dijo dedicándome una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Tiene razón, de seguro Haruka está cuidando de Ayano pensé cerrando mis ojos.

-Kuroha-

-¿Sucede algo Ayano?- pregunté al verla removerse incomoda en la cama.

-N-No es nada importante- susurró con un pequeño sonrojo.

-Puedes decírmelo- dije acariciando su rostro.

-Bueno es que… su pantalón me queda grande y yo…- dijo bajando su mirada.

-Entonces quítatelo, mi camisa te quedara como un vestido- le sugerí con una sonrisa, ella un poco insegura asintió. Se levanto de la cama y empezó a deslizar el pantalón hacia abajo, descubriendo sus piernas. Mi camisa le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo. Sin decir ninguna palabra más se recostó dándome la espalda.

Ella cree que no lo he notado pensé mirando su espalda.

-Ayano, mírame- dije llamando su atención. Ella se volteo lenta y cuidadosamente hasta que quedamos cara a cara.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó intentando no hacer contacto visual conmigo.

-Sabes bien que no me gusta que me ignoren, ¿Qué es lo que te avergüenza?- dije al ver su mirada distraída.

-Bueno es que… cuando me vestí después de la ducha no encontré mi ropa interior, por lo que no la llevo puesta y- respondió Ayano intentando explicarse con el rostro rojizo.

-¿Te sientes incomoda por no tenerla puesta?- pregunté con una ceja arqueada.

-S-Si, agradecería mucho que me dijera dónde está guardada- dijo Ayano con cierto nerviosismo en su voz.

-¿No será que soy yo lo que te incomoda?- dije rodeando su cintura con uno de mis brazos.

-No juegue conmigo, dígame donde está la ropa.- respondió desviando su mirada incomoda.

-No, no sé dónde está tu ropa interior. Aunque sepa no te lo diría pequeña- respondí con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Kuroha- murmuró sonrojada.

-Había notado hace un buen rato que no la traías puesta- dije tocando su espalda, donde debería estar un broche de sostén.

-Hey, deja eso- dijo intentando liberarse de mis brazos, lo que no logro.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, creo que te ves bien sin ella.- susurré con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Kuroha, s-suéltame- dijo sonrojada a más no poder. Tan solo la atraje mas a mi cuerpo.

-No hay porque avergonzarse, ya te he visto desnuda antes. Como en la ducha o cuando yo mismo te cambie de ropa, no puedo quitar de mi mente tus curvas- murmure en su oreja, sintiendo como a su cuerpo lo invadió un escalofrió.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó con un tono de alarma. Su cuerpo esta rígido y de vez en cuanto temblaba.

-Ayano, no podre seguir negando mis sentimientos hacia ti, quiero dejarme llevar por estos impulsos y sentimientos que no me están dejando pensar claramente, yo quiero que seas mía- dije mirándola de frente, separando nuestros labios por 1 centímetro.

-Kuroha… bésame

- susurró Ayano cerrando sus ojos y…

-¡Kuroha!- gritó Ayano haciendo que despierte exaltado. Todo era una sueño, y uno bastante extraño.

Llegue a una conclusión:

Sentimientos amorosos de Haruka + mente perversa de Kuroha = pensamientos pervertidos

-Ayano-

-¡Kuroha!- grité haciendo que salté fuera de la cama.

-¡Estás loca! No me puedes despertar de esa forma. Estaba soñando con… em… ¡Algo genial y rudo que no te incumbe!- dijo Kuroha con notable molestia. A pesar de que se veía muy gracioso al dormir como un pescado muerto tenía que despertarlo, me estaba asfixiando mientras dormía.

-No es mi culpa, tu no me dejabas salir de la cama con tu fuerte abrazo- respondí sentándome a los pies de la cama.

-No te abrazaba, solo fue un reflejo mientras dormía, por lo que no cuenta- dijo de brazos cruzados.

-Como digas- susurré parándome de la cama.

-Ni lo creas, las niñas enfermas no se paran de la cama- dijo empujando mis hombros hasta lograr recostarme. Kuroha estaba mirándome con unos ojos expresivos que nunca había notado en él. Un sonrojo se alojo en mi rostro. Estaba en una posición bastante comprometedora con Kuroha, además nuestros rostros estaban a centímetros. Me paralicé al sentir su respiración tan cerca. Mi corazón latía rápido y muy fuerte, seguramente él ya lo notó.

-N-No me mires así, si sigues enferma tendré que cuidarte más y seria una molestia para los dos- contraataco fingiendo indiferencia, pero se veía avergonzado. Se separo de mi y camino hacia el baño.

-Oye Kuroha…-

-¿Qué quieres?- respondió secamente desde el baño, mirándome ocasionalmente por el reflejo del espejo.

-Ehm… Me preguntaba ¿Qué estabas soñando?- dije de forma indiferente pero nerviosa, después de todo noté que estaba soñando conmigo.

-Ya te lo dije, eso no te importa- respondió con cierto nerviosismo en su voz mientras llenaba un vaso con agua.

-Te escuche decir algunas cosas mientras dormías… ¿Soñabas conmigo?- pregunté intentando no dar tantos rodeos, a pesar que no podía ver muy bien su rostro en el reflejo del espejo, pude escucharlo escupir el agua que estaba tomando y decir una cuantas maldiciones en voz baja.

-Solo por haber dicho tu nombre no significa que haya soñado contigo- dijo con inseguridad en su voz.

-Pero yo nunca dije que te escuche decir mi nombre- respondí algo confundida pero sonriendo al notar que se delató a sí mismo. Me pregunto qué hacía alguien como yo en sus sueños.

-Ah, bueno es que yo… ¡Voy a ir a comprar al mundo humano!- grito para salir de baño y corre al dormitorio.

-Tú no te levantes mujer- dijo intentando no entrar en pánico y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Oye Kuroha- dije para detenerlo.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-No te salvaras de devolverme mi ropa interior- respondí con una sonrisa. Nunca he visto un hombre tan sonrojado. Este sin decir nada siguió su camino, dejándome a mí y mis pensamientos en la vacía habitación.

-Kuroha-

Prefería correr como una niña asustada a que Ayano me viera en tal estado.

¿Cómo puede darle tanta risa que yo sueñe algo así?, yo al menos me hubiera sonrojado pensaba caminando fuera del Daze aun rojo de vergüenza.

De un segundo a otro llegue al mundo humano y me dirigí a uno de esos "centros comerciales" para "comprar" y por comprar me refiero a robar, algo de comida, tal vez medicina para Ayano.

Me pasee por el mercado por algunas frutas y verduras. Camine por unos pasillos hasta encontrar una farmacia.

Intentare sonar amable, después de toda será como practicar para poder hablar con ella, tal vez hasta pague pensé mirando unas vitrinas con pastillas de colores, esperando a que me atiendan.

-¿Qué necesita joven?- pregunto una farmacéutica mayor.

-¿Me daría una pastilla para los mareos? Por favor- dije esforzándome al decir la última palabra.

-Claro, tengo estas, funcionan a la perfección. Especial para embarazos**. **Lo único malo es que suele causar sueño- explico poniendo una caja en el mostrador.

¡Que carajos le pasa a esta mujer!

-Me las llevo… gracias- dije tomando la caja y saliendo rápidamente de la tienda.

Rayos, verdad que debo ser bueno pensé lanzando un billete al suelo.

Camine buscando la salida del centro comercial. Cuando encontré la salida me topé con una tienda de ropa interior. En ese instante empecé a recordar de nuevo el sueño. Negué mentalmente y seguí caminando. ¿A ella le gustaría ropa nueva? Después de todo solo tiene un conjunto. Convencido de que sería una buena idea me devolví a la tienda y entré a ver los conjuntos. Me quede mirando la ropa interior con un semblante curioso, pensando cual le podría quedar mejor.

-Disculpe ¿Necesita ayuda?- preguntó extrañada la vendedora, posiblemente mi cara era todo un poema.

-N-No, estaba pensando que conjunto comprar.- dije nervioso al ver la cara curiosa de la vendedora.

-Ah claro, busca algo para su novia. Lo puedo ayudar si desea- dijo la vendedora sonriendo.

-¡No es mi novia! Digo… no necesito ayuda, gracias- respondí entrando en pánico, si no elijo algo rápido esto se volverá más incomodo.

-Está bien, si necesita ayuda me avisa. Hombres- susurró lo último mientras reía.

Intente elegir pacientemente, pero podía sentir que algunas miradas se clavaban en mi.

Estaba a punto de darme por vencido hasta que lo vi, un camisón negro. Parecía un vestido de seda.

Es como en mi sueño pensé mirando embobado la prenda.

Pero no puedo volver sin ropa interior, después de todo "perdí accidentalmente" la suya.

No tenía ni la menor idea de cuál le quedaría bien a Ayano. No sabía nada de "copas" o "tallas" así que adivine. Saque un conjunto de ropa interior blanca que tenía en la etiqueta la letra "B", saque el camisón y pague todo en la caja para poder irme rápido de aquel lugar.

Intente llegar rápido al Daze, realmente no disfruto estar en el mundo humano, o con ellos.

Pero Ayano es una excepción pensé con una sonrisa de tonto.

Cualquiera pensara que ya enloquecí suspire pesadamente mientras frotaba mi cara con mis manos.

Mientras aclaraba mi mente deje el mundo humano. Abrí la puerta de la casa y fui camino al dormitorio.

-Hey, Ayano…- la llamé esperando que estuviera en la cama pero…

-Oh, hola Kuroha- saludo Ayano, ¡Rodeada de mi ropa!

-¿¡Que rayos estás haciendo!? ¿Y fuera de la cama?- pregunté con un tono de decepción y rabia.

-Ah eso… Estaba buscando mi ropa interior, pero solo encontré la tuya- dijo la chica de cabello castaño apuntando unos bóxer que estaban a su lado.

-¡Ayano, yo no…!- me detuve a pensar lo que decía.

Bueno, yo si veo su ropa interior pensé intentando terminar la frase, hasta que me rendí.

-Tomate esto- dije suspirando mientras le pasaba la caja de medicina.

-¡Son para el mareo! Gracias, no debiste molestarte- me agradeció con una sonrisa.

-También te compre esto, no me tienes que agradecer- dije intentando no sonar interesado, poniendo la bolsa con ropa interior en la cama.

Camine hacia la cocina antes de que abriera la bolsa, si la abre conmigo presente sería vergonzoso, empecé a ordenar las frutas y vegetales en el refrigerador. Tal vez no lo notara, pero intentaba ignorarla.

-Oye Kuroha- escuché susurrar a Ayano desde la puerta de la cocina.

-Vete a la cama- dije sin si quiera voltearme a mirarla. Escuche sus pasos caminar lejos de la cocina. Tape mi afligido rostro con mis manos.

¿Qué me está pasando? pensé cerrando los ojos. Estar con ella se siente diferente que antes.

¿Qué se supone que piensas?, Kuroha me pregunté recordando aquel sueño grabado en mi mente.

Suspire y camine hacia la habitación, esperando a una chica, posiblemente lastimada por lo que le dije. Pero no fue así, ella estaba durmiendo. Posiblemente por el efecto de los medicamentos.

Me senté a los pies de la cama para quedarme observándola. Me extraña que se quedara dormida antes de desayunar. Me puse de pie y toqué su frente. La fiebre había bajado. Al mirarla dormir así sentía paz y alivio.

-¿Por qué haces sentir así a Haruka?- susurré mirando a Ayano.

¿Por qué me enamoraste? dije en mi mente mientras quitaba su cabello del rostro. Camine hacia el otro lado de la cama y me recosté sobre las sabanas. Por alguna razón no tenia sueño, solo quería estar ahí. Sentí que Ayano se movía incomoda.

-¿Sera que le molesta dormir con mis pantalones?- me murmuré a mí mismo y la destapé.

Me lleve una gran sorpresa, ella se puso el camisón que le compre.

-¿Sera que…?- dije subiendo su camisón lentamente.

No era como en mi sueño. Tenía puesta la ropa interior que le compre, y le queda

Perfectamente.

Recosté mi cabeza sobre la almohada y miré hacia el techo. Tenía que aceptar que ese sueño era muy lejano, posiblemente jamás se cumpliría. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para lograrlo? Tal vez mi sueño solo sea ficción, pero al menos podría acercarme. Voltee mi rostro hacia la chica dormida.

¿La realidad superará la ficción? me pregunté embobado por el rostro de Ayano.

* * *

><p><strong>Que bello es el amor ajeno :,3 espero que les haya gustado el capitulo w no olviden los review c: nos leemos pronto.<strong>

**pd: Me gusta molestar a Kuroha XD**


End file.
